Predators: A Hunting Game
by aLeXaNdRaSaInSbUrY
Summary: After waking up to find herself and a group of mercenaries and criminals stranded in a jungle, 20 yr old Aggie quickly learns that not only are they not alone, but that they are prey to the alien race of Predators. Character insert in the 2010 movie Predators. R/R! Mature language and themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Hey guys! So I have been on a AVP (alien vs predator) kick the last few days and, I had been toying with this story for a while. So I thought I would give it a go! This is a character insert of Predators (2010). If you haven't seen it, I suggest you do! Please let me know what you think! All rights of the Predators and Aliens go to Stan Winston (P) and Ridley Scott (A). All originals belong to me. Enjoy!_

I was awoken to the feeling of falling.

The air rushed by me at a rate I've never experienced. My eyes snapped open, as my heart leapt into my throat. I was falling and I had no memory of how that came to be.

Twisting my body, I could see the green of trees rushing towards me as I fell. I quickly ran my hands over my body, looking for anything.

_Aha! Pull cords!_

Whatever I had done to get myself in this situation, I had at least been smart enough to put on a parachute.

Hoping for the best, I pulled the red cord and then the white. With a sudden jerk, the parachute shot free of the bag. I was halted in my descent for a split second before gliding down.

"Shit!"

I was still going too fast. I held my breath and squeezed my eyes shut, as I braced for impact.

The tree line rushed up and swallowed me whole. Branches cut my skin as I continued my descent. With a resounding thump, my chute became lodged in one of the great trees and I finally came to a painful halt. The straps digging into my sides painfully, forming bruises at the unwanted tightness.

With a sigh of pitiful relief, I opened my eyes.

"What. The. Fuck."

How the hell had I ended up here? The last thing I remember was, I was meeting my father for supper.

"_My darling Agatha, how wonderful to see you again."_

The memory of that night flitted through my head. It was a rare occurrence to see him, so I jumped on his invitation. I had worn my favorite purple dress and light makeup. It was sure I contrast to the military get up I was now wearing. A black tank and camouflage capris.

"_Aggie and hello dad."_

We had been ushered in to a quiet table in his favorite French restaurant in Las Vegas. We were seated immediately and treated like royalty in Sin City. My dad did have some perks for being a mob boss.

"_I'm kind of curious as to why you wanted to see me?"_

"_Well, it's mostly for the pleasure of seeing my daughter, but there is a little business to take care of as well."_

My father did always have a way with words. Sugar coat it enough, so the person doesn't see the trap until they are too far gone.

My memory became fuzzy as I tried to remember anymore.

"Well… I guess I can't hang around all day. Where is the release?"

Coming back to the present, I looked towards the top of the tree. My chute was tangled beyond comprehension.

"That's not going to help."

I began to examine the straps; there was a little buckle in the center; that must be it.

Holding my breath, I pushed the button. With a soft click, I fell the remaining ten feet out of the tree. I fell hard and knocked the wind out of myself. My already bruised sides protested as I hauled myself into a sitting position.

The jungle that I currently found myself in was the darkest and wettest ones I'd ever seen. Maybe I was still in the states? Or perhaps South America? Damn it. I wished I had paid better attention in my Biology class.

"Crap." I put my head in my hands and let out a long breath. What was I going to do?

Somewhere off in the distance, a branch snapped. My head shot up, as I looked for the source. Quickly looking around, I could see nothing but trees and shrubs.

A chill crept up my spine. I wasn't alone.

I quickly stood up and pressed my back against the tree trunk. I couldn't see anyone, but I knew someone was watching.

"H-hello?" I stammered.

When no one replied, I shook my head. I felt stupid for actually thinking they would. After a few moments of waiting and listening, I determined that it was just my tired mind playing tricks on me. I needed to focus on a plan of finding out where I was and how to get the hell home. Moving away from the tree so I could study it, I slowly walked around until I found what I was looking for.

"Moss. It always grows on the north side. At least I know which direction I am going."

Heading north was a good start. Maybe I could find a town or building; anything would help.

I had been walking for what seemed like an eternity. How did I end up here?

"_What business?" _

My mind quickly scrambled to remember what had happened, as I continued along the forest floor.

"_Would you care for a drink?" When I shook my head, my father continued. "I have become in a situation recently and, I believe you can help."_

"_Me?" I had said in disbelief, "You are one of the most well known….ah…people in Vegas. How could you need my help?"_

_He laughed, his eyes crinkling with long forgotten laugh lines. "Money and influence can't fix everything it would seem. I am becoming a desperate man. You know that I love you and that you are the only person who could help me."_

"_Are you in danger?"_

"_In a sense. I need you to promise me something."_

"_Okay.." I waited._

"_Will you do anything to help your old dad?"_

"_Yes," I had said without hesitation, "anything."_

"_Perfect."_

I lost my train of thought as a loud crashing sound came from above. I quickly looked up to see an object crashing through the woods. I dove out of the way, before I was crushed.

"How many more times am I going to end up on my face?" I said aloud.

Peering over my shoulder, I saw a crushed box had landed where I had been, mere moments ago. I slowly got up and made my way over to it. The lid had become cracked and had popped open a tiny bit. I couldn't see into it. Did I dare open it? Glancing around, I didn't see anything that said that I couldn't. My hands shook as I lifted the lid.

"Holy shit."

Inside was an array of guns, knives and arrows. Placed on top, was a piece of paper. Leaning over, I read the paper.

"**Welcome to the Hunt"**

What the hell had I gotten into?

**A/N: **_Oh boy! Well I hope that was as exciting for you as it was for me. This story will veer off from time to time, but I am going to try and keep it to the movie as close as possible. I really hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for more! I always enjoy follows and reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** _Hello lovely readers! I hope you guys are enjoying this one! Like I said, I am on a Predator fix right now and the thought process is just flowing! I must warn you, I will be changing the story (just a tinsy bit), but it will have the same outcome as the movie :) All Predator/Alien credits go to the rightful owners. All original characters belong to me. And as always, enjoy!_

I stood, staring at the crate full of weapons for a long time. My brain couldn't process what was happening, beyond the shock of the simple message.

_**Welcome to the Hunt.  
**_

Where the hell was I? What was happening?

"Okay, okay. Aggie, breathe." I sucked air in through my nose and out through my mouth. There had to be a simple explanation for this. Maybe they just had the wrong person? Yeah, that was it.

As I mulled over that possibility, my gut was telling me otherwise.

"Shit."

I let my gaze wander to the surrounding trees. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but then my gaze went higher to the sky.

"Toto, I'm not in Kansas anymore."

In fact, I didn't think I was even on Earth anymore. The sky held the truth; two moons. Knowing it was impossible for the Earth to have two, I could only conclude that I had been plunked down on an alien planet. What system or where it was even located were a mystery to me.

The bushes began to rustle and I panicked. I quickly grabbed a small fire arm and hid behind the closest tree. My breathing came quicker, as my heart began to race. From the thick bushes, at tall, short haired man emerged. He looked like a mercenary. He held his gun in front of him, like a seasoned soldier. The man scanned the area, as he approached the crushed crate.

"Clear!" He shouted.

From behind him, a small party emerged; six men and one woman. All armed, save one of the smaller men.

I stayed behind the tree; for fear that they would shoot me. I had no idea, whether or not they were friendly. I crouched down and listened.

"Some luck. This whole thing is filled with weaponry." The thick Spanish accent floated through the air from a stolky-ish Spanish man.

"Grab what we need and keep on the move. We don't want to track any attention." The tall man said.

Were these people put here for the same reason I was? Did they know anything? I moved forward a step and a branch snapped under my foot.

Suddenly I had seven guns pointed in my direction.

"Whoever you, you're out numbered. Come out slowly with your hands up and we won't shoot."

"Maybe you won't." The Chinese man muttered.

_Time to face the music. _I slowly stood up, raising my hands above my head. The fire arm slung over my right shoulder. I approached the group, sweat beading on my forehead.

"Please don't shoot me." My silently swore, as my voice quivered.

"Who are you?" The tall man, seeming to be the leader, asked.

"My name is Agatha, but please call me Aggie. Who are you?"

Taking me as not a threat, the man lowered his gun.

"Royce. This is Isabelle, Cuchillo, Nikolai, Mombasa, Stans, Hanzo, and…I'm sorry I've forgotten your name."

The shortest man stepped forward and offered me his hand.

"Dr. Edwin, but you can just call me Edwin."

I shook his hand cautiously. He seemed like a nice guy, but you could never be too sure.

"It's alright." Royce said to the group.

I breathed a sigh of relief as they lowered their guns.

"Any idea where we are?" I asked.

"Not a fucking clue, but I want to get the hell home." Nikolai said, in a heavy Russian accent.

"We were all dropped off here."

"I woke up falling." The woman named Isabelle stated.

"Same." I replied.

We continued to chat for a couple of minutes, rummaging through the broken crate.

"Whatever is here must be big. That's a lot of fucking guns, even for a Russian." Nikolai laughed.

"Well, there was this." I took out the crumpled piece of paper from my pocket and handed it to Royce.

He stared at the paper for a couple moments, before passing it around the rest of the group.

"H-hunt? What do they expect us to hunt?" Edwin stammered. I noticed that his hands shook slightly as he regarded the small message.

"A challenge? Nothing is a match for Cuchillo!" He loaded his machine gun.

"Whatever it is, we have to be careful." Royce warned.

"Who died and made you leader?" Hanzo sneered.

"I don't see anybody else stepping up to the plate. If any of us are going to survive, we need a plan and we need to work together."

"Like hell. I don't know any of you fuckers. I'm not relying on some imbeciles to watch my back." Hanzo started to walk away.

"Hey! If you walk off your going to get yourself killed, or worse, lead whatever is out there straight to the rest of us." Royce started to follow him.

Hanzo spun around and pointed his gun towards Royce. "Back the fuck off."

"Oh and you're going to make me?"

While they exchanged heated words, I started to get that chill up my spine again. I quickly glanced around.

"Guys?"

They weren't listening. My eye flickered from tree to tree. We were being watched.

"GUYS!" I shouted. That seemed to break them up. The group stood silent. Listening.

My heart began beating faster, as I heard clicking sounds. They were followed by a low growl.

"What the fuck was that?" Mombasa whispered.

Suddenly, the tree trunk next to him exploded. We jumped into action; each scrambling for his or her own weapon.

"Where did it come from?" Edwin screamed. He had grabbed a small revolver and was struggling to load it.

"Who the fuck cares, just run!" Nikolai shouted.

We all took off towards the west. I had to keep flicking my gaze from my feet to right in front of me, so I wouldn't fall. I made the mistake of glancing behind me; I could have sworn I saw a pair of eyes glowing. Turning my attention forward, I had to jump out of the way, before I smacked into a tree. I lost my footing and fell awkwardly on my side.

"Shit!" My leg began to throb painfully.

The next thing I knew I was being hoisted up by Royce.

"Come on! Lean on me and try to run."

Glancing over my shoulder again, I saw the most frightening thing I'd ever come across.

"What the fuck is that?"

Chasing us, where four dog –like monsters. They were covered in scales, with a bone like face. Large spikes protruded from the tops of their heads; saliva mixed with blood dripped from their jaws.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck." I quivered. How the hell do fight something like that?

"Keep running! I got this." Cuchillo shouted. "Muerto si lo hace, muerto si lo no hace."

Cuchillo stopped and turned to face the beasts.

"What are you waiting for? Come and get me!" He began firing at them.

One of the four stopped in front of him and barred its teeth. The two circled each other. Finally the beast lunged. Cuchillo fired, nearly hitting it. The beast latched onto his arm.

We continued running.

"There! A cave!" Isabelle shouted.

We veered off the path, down into a small ravine. The last I saw of Cuchillo, he was fighting all four beasts. We all crowded into the small cave and waited. Royce set me down on the ground and crouched at the front of the cave. I rolled up my pant leg, to examine my now throbbing leg. I had acquired a deep gash, that ran from my knee to mid calf. I rolled the materiel back down my leg. I silently prayed that we'd find some medical supplies.

Royce held up his hand, and we all remained silent. The dog/beasts had stopped a couple feet away from where we were huddled. They sniffed the air, searching. They let out an ear piercing howl and took off, back into the forest. I breathed a sigh of relief when they were gone.

"What were those things?" Hanzo said.

" I don't know, but I don't think that's all that's here." Royce turned towards our group. "We should be good here for a little while. Rest up, because we will be on the move before you know it. Any objections?" He looked towards Hanzo. When no one spoke, it was decided.

A piercing scream echoed through the forest. Nobody moved. When the scream was suddenly cut off, everyone shivered.

"We are so fucked."

**A/N:** _Cue dramatic music! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Watching the movie, the dogs really scared me. Even thought it wasn't a really long scene, I hope I did them a justice. As always, I hope you enjoyed it and R/R! ~Alex_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Wow you guys! I am sitting here, whilst writing this, grinning like an idiot. Thank you to all who've followed: Kitaluv, Tina Valentina, and VillainKindOfGirl15. Even though there isn't many, it means a lot :D Anywho, the property and writes of the Predators and Aliens goes to its rightful owners. All other creations are mine. As always, enjoy!_

We had been sitting in the cave for over an hour, no one daring to venture beyond the opening. Everything had happened so fast; one minute we were chatting, the next….

I shook my head in disbelief. Cuchillo was out there somewhere…. Was he hurt, lost….or dead?

"It's a hunting preserve." A soft voice stated.

All eyes turned towards Royce. He was crouched down, checking the condition of his gun.

"Those were flush dogs. You use them to flush out the prey."

"How the fuck do you know that?" It was the first time Stans had said anything; I was surprised he could even talk.

"Because, that's exactly what I would have done."

"We are so fucked. We are so fucked! We're going to die. There's no escape." Edwin began rocking back and forth.

"We are so –", a resounding crack interrupted his tirade. Royce stood before him, moving his hand away after he slapped him.

"Pull yourself together," he said softly, "We need to keep our wits about us, if any of us are going to make it through this alive."

"Did you really just slap me?" He rubbed his cheek that was becoming quite red from Royce's hand.

Royce got up from his crouching position and shook his head. "Okay, we need to come up with a plan. Now, if I'm right, this….things will have masters. We need to track them and see where they headed."

"Are fucking crazy? You want to lead us straight to the enemy?" Hanzo shouted.

I sat with my back against the wall, watching as they hashed out what they were going to do. My leg was still throbbing painfully.

"No, I think it's a good idea. In Russian Military training, we're trained to learn the enemy. We go." Nikolai stated. Royce gave him a look of thanks.

Hanzo mumbled, but didn't protest.

"Then it's settled. We go, we scout and then we leave." Royce headed towards the mouth of the cave. "Keep your guard up and your eyes peeled.

I struggled to get up from my sitting position.

"Here" Isabelle helped me to get up. "How's it feeling?"

"It hurts like a mother fucker, but I'm alright."

We all gathered at the opening of the cave, everyone checking their weapons. Royce raised a fist above his head, silencing our group. We proceeded forward cautiously. When we were sure there wasn't any danger, there was a collective sigh of relief. On the soft bed of the jungle floor, paw prints of the dog/beasts were clearly visible. It was a good thing Royce knew what he was doing, I would surely be lost.

As we followed the tracks, I looked at the gun in my hands. I'd never used one….never really needed it. You'd think being the daughter of a mobster; I'd been a pro by now.

"_Darling, I've bought you a gift."_

The memory of my past birthday came to mind.

_My father had presented me with a small box. It was red, with pink ribbons and a gold bow. Taking it from his hands, I weighed it. It was small, but the contents where heavy. I gently took off the bow and began to unwrap it, careful to not rip the pretty paper._

_My father chuckled, "Just like your mother."_

_Shaking my head slightly, I lifted the lid off the box and gasped._

"_Y-you got me a gun?" Startled, I set the box on the kitchen table; for fear that my shaking hands would drop it._

"_You need to be able to protect yourself. I'm not always going to be here." He had stated simply._

Why hadn't I just listened to him and learned the skill? I was too stubborn for my own good.

Royce held up his hand. We all stopped and listened.

"_**Over here! Come and get me."**_

It sounded like Cuchillo. Not thinking, I began to walk forward. We had gotten to a clearing, with a bunch of rotten looking trees in the middle.

"Cuchillo?" I called out softly.

"Aggie! Get back here." Royce whispered furiously.

"_**Aggie. Come and get me."**_

I raised my gun and hobbled over to the edge of the clearing. Peering over to the trees, I sucked in a shocked breath.

"Shit. It's Cuchillo!" I called over my shoulder to the group.

"_**Aggie." **_He called again. Cuchillo was sitting against one of the tree trunks, his gun lying carelessly in his hand.

Something was wrong. I could feel it in my gut.

"Cuchillo? Are you all right?"

I took another step forward, only to be stopped by Royce.

"You can't just go out there. It's not safe." He raised his gun and motioned me to get behind him.

"_**Come and get me, motherfucker."**_

That stopped me. As we got a little closer, Cuchillo's voice changed. It sounded like him…but something was off.

"Royce…."

Without a second thought, Royce raised his gun and fired. My hand shot up to my mouth, trying to muffle my scream. Royce's bullet hit Cuchillo straight in the chest. He hadn't moved an inch…not even jumping from the impact.

"Get back!" Royce pushed me and we both ran back into the thick trees.

"What the fuck was that!" Isabelle screeched.

"It's a trap. Cuchillo is dead. Something was using his voice, trying to lure us to him. There is no saving him. We have to continue on." Royce pushed past the group, staring down at the ground, trying to find the tracks again. My brow furrowed at the coldness in Royce's voice. I looked over in Cuchillo's direction. Even though I had hardly spoken to him, my heart ached over his death.

"There! Let's get a move on."

With a small sigh, I returned to the group. We began moving again, but something was raising the hairs on the back of my neck. I felt like we were being watched.

After about a half an hour of walking Royce whispered, "Look ahead!"

Craning my neck, I saw a small camp in the clearing before us. It looked like a regular camp, except for the fact of the carcasses hanging off various trees. My stomach did a flip, as I looked at all the skulls.

"Search for anything of use."

We spread out, trying to keep as quiet as possible. I held my gun out in front of me, hoping I wouldn't have to use it.

From what I could tell, the camp was deserted. Neither Hunter nor beast could be found. I walked over to a low hanging tree, to study the bags hanging off of it. It was only when I got closer, did I discover they weren't bags.

"Holy shi-." A hand covered my mouth to stop my scream.

It was a Predator.

**A/N:** _I had to re-write this chapter a couple of times. Every time I thought that I was done, I would read over it and something wouldn't feel right. In the next couple of chapters, I am going to warn you, it will stray from the original plot of the movie. I hope you guys like it so far! Leave me a review if you feel like it :) _

_~Alex_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Hey guys! I am so glad y'all are enjoying the story. This one is a little bit longer..I had always tried to keep it below 1,000 words, but you know what? To hell with it! The longer the better! I absolutely love reviews, so thank you to everyone who has :) and thank you to all who have followed and favorite! Don't hesitate to leave me your thoughts on the story so far. I don't bite…..erm…well most of the time. I don't own the rights to Predators (although I wish I did!) and as always, enjoy!_

My screech was muffled by Mombasa's hand, thankfully.

The Predator that was tied to the tree looked fearsome. It had a large, spiky head; with 4 large mandibles, which were covering a mouth full of sharp teeth; his skin a mixture of green, yellow, red and black. It stretched across bulging muscles, which I had no doubt could snap my neck in an instant. He oozed danger. His eyes where a vibrant green and, were currently locked onto mine. He began making soft clicking sounds.

My heart began beating faster, fear filling my gut.

"Shh. We don't want to alert the others if they are nearby. I'm going to remove my hand."

I gave a tight nod, my eyes never leaving the Predators. Mombasa moved his hand and indicated for the rest of the group to join us. I sunk down into a crouch, to get my eyes level with his. He cocked his head to the side, as if he was sizing me up.

"Why is he here?" Edwin said, as he came up behind me. He crouched beside me, to get a better look as well.

"Could be bad blood in their tribe," Royce circled the totem pole the Predator was currently bound too. "I don't think there is any chance of him getting out. He seems pretty well tied down. Come on, we have to keep searching."

My eyes had never left the predator. There was something about him that differed from the others. Although I had yet to see any of them (thank goodness), this one seemed more docile…calculating. Merciful came to mind, but I quickly shot that down. He was a Predator…..the enemy for god's sake! He continued to stare at me and, it sent a shiver down my back.

_Keep it together. _I shook my head and stood up. I had to stay focused on the task at hand. Without a second glance back, I continued on my way. I walked over to a bunch of cages. On the inside, it was covered with straw and what looked like dried blood. I shuddered to think of the poor soul that was trapped in here.

I sighed. It was beginning to look hopeless. There weren't any supplies here and, if there was, they were very well hidden.

"Did you hear that?" Mombasa had stopped dead in the middle of the camp. His face rose towards the tree line.

"Hear what?" Isabelle said as she came up beside him.

He said nothing. He continued to stare at one of the largest of the trees. I swiftly glanced around, my gaze falling to the imprisoned predator. He began to struggle against his bindings.

"What's his problem?" Stans cocked his gun.

"I don't know." Royce also got his gun ready, in preparation for any kind of trouble.

My fear was slowly creeping back. I had a sense that we were being watched again, but I couldn't pin point where it was coming from.

Mombasa's breath hitched, "It's here."

No sooner had he said that, that his back suddenly bowed and he was lifted a foot above the ground, two sharp blades stuck out of his chest. I screamed and took a step back.

"Run!" Royce began firing towards the tree line. I looked behind me to see Stans, Hanzo, Edwin and Isabelle all take off into the forest. I had just turned to follow them, when a great roar stopped me in my tracks.

The imprisoned Predator had begun to thrash violently against his bindings; trying desperately to get free. I had only taken a step, when the ground just behind my feet exploded from the impact of a plasma gun shot. I flew through the air, my flight stopped by my back crashing into the totem pole. I lay there, my vision coming and going; the sights and sounds of my surroundings muted by my disorientation. For a couple fear filled moments, I had forgotten where I was. Then all came rushing back, with the sound of gun shots, roars and screams. I sat up; just in time to see the Predator who had killed Mombasa appear behind him. The monster must have been at least 7 and a half feet tall. His face was covered by his mask, but I think his face would have been better. His armor was black, and his mask had a jutting jaw, with very large, sharp teeth. It was shaped into a menacing grin. My heart leapt into my throat as I backed away. Two more Predators, just as frightening, had materialized next to him. I gave a little yelp as my back, once again, came into contact with the totem. I was lucky for the moment, as it would seem they hadn't noticed me yet. My hands frantically swept the forest floor for any kind of weapon. I almost wept with joy when my palm came into contact with a sharp blade. Grasping it, I pulled it out of the ground to discover that it was a rather long, jagged looking thing. I scrambled from my sitting position to take a defensive stance. I whipped my head to the side when I heard a feral growl. The imprisoned Predator was trying to get my attention. He thrashed violently, he indicated the ropes that his hands were tied to, and then motioned with head towards a group of crates, with a mask propped neatly against it. It must be his.

"What do you want?" I whispered to him, with just a hint of panic leaking through.

He repeated the gesture and waited for my response.

"Oh no, you must think I am nuts if you think I am going to release you. You're….you're one of them!" I pointed, angrily to the other three.

It was then that I realized my mistake. My voice had risen above a whisper and had alerted the three Predators to my presence. The big black scary one, dropped Mombasa's lifeless body with a sickening thud and, turned to face me. He dropped to a crouch and roared. While it was muffled from his mask, it shook me to the core. He took a step forward and I took a step back, nearly tripping over my two feet.

When I was sure I was a goner, something had caught the trio's attention. Royce had come back and was blind firing at them. Two of the three disappeared, covered by a cloaking device. Mr. Black remained, although he seemed to keep his deadly eye on Royce, as he ran along the perimeter of the camp.

"Shit, shit, shit." My panic had risen and I had no idea what to do.

The imprisoned Predator snarled at me again.

"You're fucking nuts for doing this Aggie. To hell with it."

I swung the blade back like a knife, with a loud yell, I swung and chopped the rope in half. The Predator fell forward onto his face. With the grace of a lion, he leapt to his feet and whirled towards me. I shrunk back, with the blade held out in front of me. Just when I thought he would lung at me, he changed course and snatched the mask that was to my left.

"Now what?" I yelled at him.

He fit the mask over his face and shook his head like an animal. A deafening roar resounded from behind me. I whirled around to see the Black Predator heading towards me.

"What are-," I turned around to find the other Predator gone.

"Fuck!"

The Black Predator continued stalking towards me, his wrist blades shining in the light, Mombasa's blood dripping from them. I cringed and I began to move backwards. One of Royce's shots hit the totem pole, just narrowly missing BP. It momentarily distracted him, but that was all I needed. I whirled around and bolted into the forest, not pausing for a breath. I ran like death was on my heals; I suppose it was, now that I think about it.

I could hear crashing behind me, as something quite large bounded after me. I couldn't look back. I wouldn't. I needed to lose the Predator and find the group. A blast exploded a tree off to my right. I quickly side stepped, but continued running. A scream caught my attention; a very human scream. I looked to my left in the direction it had come from, failing to notice the cliff in time. I free fell and landed harshly on my torn leg. I didn't have a chance to recover as I started rolling, ass over tea kettle down the sharp bank. My shoulder caught on a sharp rock, instantly forming a bruise. My whole body would be covered in bruises and cuts. Just when I thought it would never end, I came crashing through a glass ceiling and I fell into a darkened room. My head cracked against a solid cement floor. I was thankful to black out, away from the pain and fear. I drifted off into darkness, followed by screams and terrifying roars.

**A/N** _Dun dun dunnnn! I hope you guys thought that chapter was good. I know that Aggie is still in the camp for most of it, but I felt like there should be a little action in this one. Aggie doesn't know the name of the Mr. Black (really? That's his name. You'd think it would be more menacing.) So she is going to start referring to him as BP. I love hearing from you guys! Don't hesitate to leave me a review._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**_ Hello lovely readers! I wanted to say a big, huge thank you to all who've read and reviewed! Big hugs! _

_Predator808: There will be some sort of romance/friendship in this story….not entirely sure if I want to pursue it fully or just hint at it… you'll have to keep reading (muahaha)_

_Anyways, the usual speel, I don't own the rights to Predators or Aliens, just my own characters and story lines. As always, enjoy!_

I awoke to the feeling of something cold pressed against my cheek. My entire body felt like it had been run over; I ached from head to toe. With my eyes still closed, I did a quick self assessment; no broken bones, perhaps a pulled muscle here and there. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes. I was greeted to bright sunlight shining through a hole above my head.

"Ugh," I quickly covered my eyes and tried to shift into a sitting position.

"Son of a bitch!" My leg twitched with pain. Forcing myself, I sat up and dragged myself to lean against the nearest wall. I sucked in a breath as I rolled up my pant leg; which was becoming increasingly difficult, due to the swelling.

"Aw, shit."

The gash in my leg has somehow gotten bigger. It ran down the side of my knee, to just past the middle of my calve; it was a bright, angry red; complete with dirt and rocks. I was surprised it wasn't infected yet. I carefully rand my fingers over it, wincing at how tender it was.

I needed to find out where I was. As I continued to pick rocks out of my leg, I let my eyes take in my surroundings. I was in a very plane looking room….almost like an office break room. Strange…Why the hell would there be an office building in a jungle? The ceiling was made out of white tiles, as was the floor. From the thick layer of dust that covered the counters and cabinets, I could guess that there hadn't been anybody here in ages. I looked up at the hole I had made in the ceiling.

"There's no way I can get out through there." I said aloud. Talking to myself seemed to calm my nerves. "Ok…on 3…1…2…3!" I hoisted myself up, using the wall for support. After a few minutes of painful struggle, I finally managed to get upright.

I really hoped Royce and the others had made it. Mombasa's death fueled my drive to live. I would not die here…I will not die!

A snap above my head got my attention. Holding my breath, I listened to the sounds from outside. Someone was walking above the hole.

_Crap. _I scrunched myself against the wall and waited for the potential threat. A distant roar stopped the footsteps and shook me to the core._ The Predators were hunting again_. After another couple tense moments, the intruder took off, their foot fall, fading into the jungle. I let go of my anxious breath. I really needed to find a way out of here. Looking around the room again, I spotted a door on the opposite side of the room. I took a hesitant step forward on my bum leg. With the assurance it wouldn't collapse under my weight, I limped my way over to the door. With my luck, it'd be locked. With a fierce determination, I grasped the handle and turned. Relief washed over me when it opened with little to no force. I cracked the door open a little, glancing outside. The door led out into a dark hallway. It was so dark, that I could hardly see. If I got stuck or lost, I was royally screwed.

_It's better than dying in a break room._ I tsked to myself.

I quietly opened the door a little wider, and stepped out. I had only gotten a few steps from the door when the lights flew on. Momentarily blinded, I covered my eyes with my hands.

"Sensor lights. Great." After a couple minutes, my eyes adjusted and I continued on down the hall way. There were several doors on either side, most of them locked. After about my fifth try, I managed to open a big metal door, with the words "Authorized Personnel Only" written in big, bold, red letters. _Oh well,_ I thought and pushed the door open. Just like the hallway, the lights flashed on upon my entry.

"Whoa…."

I was at the top of the stairs that led to what could only be described as a military grade laboratory. The floors, walls and ceiling where a dull, metal color. Great big computers and boards lined the walls; there were metal working stations scattered around the room, complete with flasks and glass domes on the ends. If I was going to find a way off this god forsaken planet, this is where it would be. I gingerly made my way down the stairs, carefully holding onto the rail. The squeaking of my shoes sounded loud in the stillness of the room. As I passed some of the tables, I noticed that some of the glass domes where filled with crab like creatures.

"Oh gross." The…things…were a tan color, with long tails and spider like legs. A shiver ran up my back. I absolutely hated bugs…and these looked like the biggest I'd ever seen.

_All the more reason to leave._

Shaking my head in utter disgust, I made my way over to one of the computers. I hoped and prayed the lights weren't just a backup power source. I seated myself at one of the chairs and looked the computer over. I had no idea what I was doing, but I was going to give it a shot.

"It's a computer. How hard can it be?"

It was apparently a lot harder than I had first perceived. After about fifteen minutes of searching and swearing, I finally found the switch to turn the damn thing on. I clenched my teeth as the soft hum of the computer started. The screen came to life with the Weyland/Yutani corporation logo. The names rang a bell, but I let it slide as something popped up.

"Shit. Damn it. Fuck."

Of course it needed a password to log in. Why would it be easy? Rubbing my temples, to try and stop the oncoming monster of a headache, I quickly tried to think of a solution. I banged my head against the keyboard out of frustration. It only succeeded in aggravating my headache. I my hope was quickly starting to diminish, and be replaced by fear. I still had yet to figure out why I was here. Laying my head back down on the keyboard, I let my mind drift.

"_I am grateful to have such a supportive daughter." _

_My father stood before me, behind his desk in his office. It had been a couple days since our supper together. We had agreed to meet tonight as he wanted to finish discussing business. I stood anxiously waiting for the favor he had asked of me. He hadn't given any information away at dinner; he just wanted me to swear I would do what he asked. How could I say no?_

_When I had arrived at this building (he was that rich), alarm bells had started going off in my head. I had initially brushed it off as excitement to be potentially working with my dad (I know it's the mob business, but I never get to see my dad…). The knot in my stomach was only tightened when I had entered the building. My father's secretary gave me a horrified look and had tried to stop me from going up to the 20__th__ floor. I couldn't seem to get her face out of my head when the elevator doors had shut. Now I stood in his office, nervously twisting my hands together. _

"_Why don't you have a seat?" He asked me politely, as he took to his seat at the desk._

"_I'm good thanks." I said a little faster than I needed to. I was starting to get a chill up my spine._

"_You look tense," He narrowed his eyes for a moment, before grinning."_

_I gave a nervous chuckle and continued to wait._

"_Look, Aggs…your old man has gotten into a spot of trouble."_

"_What kind of trouble?"_

"_I've gathered some unwanted attention from," He paused "…ahh, visitors. I need you to get me out of it."_

_I scrunched my eye brows. "What kind of visitors?"_

"_Well-," Before he could elaborate, there was a great crash as his office door was kicked in. Bonny, my dad's secretary stood in the doorway, a gun in her hand; pointed straight at my dad._

"_What the hell?" I yelled, raising my hands in front of me for protection._

_My dad calmly stood and raised a brow._

"_Bonny? What's the meaning of this?"_

"_I c-can't let you do this. Not to your own daughter." She took a step forward, the gun shaking in her hands. My eyes never left the gun, as she continued to advance into the room. _

"_Do what?" My voice was a little shaky with the adrenaline pumping through my system._

_Bonny glanced my way briefly, before her eyes settled back on my dad. "How could you?"_

_My dad gave a dramatic sigh, "How could I not? I fear for my life and I have great influence in this city. Without me, it would crumble. Why not let my loving daughter take my place? So long as they have someone. She makes a prime candidate, with the same fighting spirit her mother had. She'd at least make it interesting."_

_My heart was slamming in my chest. "A fighting chance at what?" I whirled around to pin my father with a glare._

_He simply stared at me and replied, "You'd do anything for your old man, right?"_

_I looked back at him. Now I wasn't so sure I could. _

_Bonny let out a horrified shriek. I turned to face her, just in time to see something very, very large, menacing and masked grab a hold of her hand that held the gun. She dipped back in a faint. I turned to look at my father, horror written all over my face. _

_He stared at me and said, "Anything."_

_I felt a prick on the side of my neck and then my world went back. The next thing I knew, I woke up falling._

I jerked awake with a start. I had been shaking and developed a cold sweat. I raised my head from the keyboard.

"Holy fucking shit. My own father sold me as prey to those…those…things!"

With a fresh wave of rage and determination, I quickly started typing in random words, hoping that something would work. I was going to get off this planet alive, and when I returned….I was going to kill my own father.

**A/N** _Well this was a little longer than I had hoped, but I like writing long chapters! Let me know if you guys agree or disagree! Every favorite and review brightens my day :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** _Two chapters on the same day!? Yeah, I'm just that awesome ;) All ego aside, I just want to say thank you all again for the support of this story! You're going to meet someone in this chapter :D I don't own Predators or Aliens. Please, enjoy!_

My anger was bright, but swift. I had cooled down enough to stop jamming the keys on the keyboard to take a deep breath. My stomach was still in knots over the fact that my own father….had been the one to put me on this planet. Royce had said that everyone was here, because no one would miss them. As much as I would like to dispute that fact, if I thought about it, I had no one left for me back home. Bonny might have had some misplaced love for me, but that was probably fizzled out now. My father….well I don't know where I stand with him. I loved him, but right now, it was being over shadowed by the very need to wring his neck with my bare hands.

I had been sitting at this computer, typing every word I could think of, for over an hour. Determination turned to impatience; impatience turned to frustration; frustration turned to anger, which led me to feel hopeless. I got up and began to pace, as much as I could with a bum leg. Why couldn't something just go right for once?

Subconsciously, I had begun to search through the various cabinets. They were filled to the brink with manifolds on experiments, and the plant life on the planet. After a couple minutes of mindless searching, one of them caught my eye.

"There we go." I pulled the thick folder from its place and brushed the dust off. I took it back to my seat and flipped through it. It was describing the behavior of the animal life on this planet. B4-2252 was what they had labeled it. The notes started off like a robot. Simple facts and the description of species they had come to find. It was still unclear to me why they would have a research facility on an alien planet like this. About half way through the piles of paper, I came across a word that was very well known to me by now. The section on the Predators was brief and to the point. It seems whoever was here before us had had some sort of contact with them. It gave various descriptions of the Predators; none like the ones that were currently hunting me. With a frustrated sigh, I set the fold down, upset that I wasn't any closer to any kind of useful information than I was an hour ago.

"I feel like I am so close to it, that it would hit me in the face. I feel so stupid! Did I expect it to just jump out of the page?"

Something was nagging at me. I let my eyes wander to the scattered papers. The one that caught my eye was the word **Yautja**, that was underlined a bunch of times on the research papers.

"No…It can't be." I swiveled in my chair and began to slowly type in the word. To my utter amazement, the computer accepted it and the screen flashed to life.

"Finally!" I raised my hand above my head.

Rows and rows of tiny folders came into on the screen. I clicked on the one labeled photos. I leaned back with a small yelp, as shot's upon shot's of Predators popped up. Most were blurry, as if the photographer couldn't follow their speed. There was one in particular that caught my eye. I clicked on it to enlarge it. It was the only face shot in the whole folder. The image that stared back at me was startling. The mask gave nothing to his thoughts or emotions. It's skin a combination of green, yellow, black and grey. I knew this one; I had released him. I leaned closer into the screen….he looked so life like…and then, it moved. I screamed and whirled around. Standing a mere ten feet away from me was said Predator.

I pressed my body as close to the computer as possible. How the hell had this thing snuck up on me?

I began to shake as I looked up to meet its gaze. He cocked his head to the side, as if pondering what to do with me. My hands began to frantically move behind me, looking for some sort of weapon. I grasped onto something hard and brought it out in front of me like a weapon. Oh great…I was going to defend myself with a fucking ruler.

"St-st-stay back." My fear crept into my voice.

He trilled at me. Was that laughter?

"What do you want?" I said, with a little more force.

He remained silent for a moment, and then my voice, robotically came through his mask, _"__**What do you want?"**_

I sucked in a breath. What the hell?

"Please. I don't want any trouble. No trouble! Do you understand? I just want to go home!" Tears had begun to form in the corner of my eyes. Damn, usually I was a lot stronger than this. The exhaustion of the chase was starting to wear me down.

He cocked his head to the other side. Again the voice came, "_**No trouble."**_

I lowered my ruler by an inch. Was this supposed to be a treaty?

"Do you understand me?" I asked quietly.

To my amazement, he nodded. He emitted a low growl, not menacing, but it seemed to be soothing, in some creepy, fucked up way. I lowered my tired arms down to my side. I felt safe for the moment, at least. I sat back down in the chair and let my head fall into my hands. Before I knew it, I was sobbing. The stress from the past few days came crashing down. I never cried. Even when my mother died, I had held my tears back.

_Tears are for weaklings,_ was a favorite saying of my father's. Well fuck him.

I had no idea how long I just sat there and cried. It felt like years of stress where just melting off.

My head snapped up as I heard heavy foot fall. The Predator had taken a couple steps in my direction. Not trusting him, I shot to a standing position and yelp when my leg twitched in pain. He shook his head and gave a very animalistic grunt. He took another step forward and I bolted out of fear. I had gotten about two feet away, before my leg gave out. I put my hands up as I fell and rolled to my side. I screamed as my leg lit up with pain. Rolling over to my back, I saw him approach. Out of sheer terror, I began to back up at a measly pace. I began to realize it was futile. I just stopped and laid down on the floor, waiting for death. After a few minutes of tense silence, I opened my eyes and lifted my head to look at him. He loomed over me and crouched. I tensed._ This was it,_ flitted through my mind. Then he did something unexpected. From his belt, he pulled a blue shining stick. He grabbed my leg, ignoring my cry in pain.

"What are you-"I was cut off when he jabbed the stick into my leg.

I screamed, as it felt like my leg was being torn to shreds. Fire ran up the length of my leg and I tried to kick him away. He held firmly to my leg and just sat there staring at me. After what felt like an eternity, the fire turned to a feeling of cooling. Like when you run your fingers under a cold tap. My breath had become ragged, and I dared to look down at my leg. The Predator had let go and stood up again. I rolled my pant leg up, to discover my once nasty gash, was a pink and puckered scar. While it still hurt, I could function normally with it. I quickly stood up, meeting his eye. I had to crane my neck. He towered over my 5'3 frame.

"Thank you." I said.

With his mask on, I couldn't tell if he understood. He placed his ginormous hand on my shoulder and shook me. In his mind it must have been gentle, I would be surprised if I didn't get whip lash.

"**Life-debt."**

This time when he spoke, it was a robotic version of me. It was a deep, menacing growl. When I didn't say anything, he shook me again for emphasis.

"Ok, ok. You're going to knock my head off." I said stepping away. He gave that high trill again.

Taking a deep breath I said, "Well, it looks like, as much as I hate to say this…I need your help. From the looks of it, you need mine too. So….truce?"

After a couple of moments, my voice came from his mask. **"**_**Truce."**_

**A/N** _Can I just say how much I love this story? So much that I actually wrote two chapters in one day! Huzzah. I promise that I will have a name for the big guy coming up (instead of just calling him The Predator). I hope you guys enjoyed it! R + R!_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **_Hello ladies and gents! I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am! Thank you to all who have reviewed (and to the silent readers, why not speak up?) Anyways, I don't own Predator or Alien (Why wasn't I smart enough to come up with something like that?) This chapter is going to get very interesting…with the introduction of a very well known enemy (insert evil author laugh here). As always, enjoy!_

"Ok, well now that that's settled, I am going to go back on the computer." I stepped around him, making my way to the computer and sat down. I could feel him at my back; Jesus, he was like a fricken furnace! I shivered.

"Would you mind not breathing down my neck?" I said across my shoulder.

I thought I had pissed him off, when he gave a low growl. Turning to face him, I held my breath, waiting for something bad to happen.

"_**You. Ooman."**_ He said, pointing to me. _**"Yautja."**_ He crossed his fist over his chest.

It was kind of hard to make out what he was saying, as from what I saw, he didn't have any lips to form some of the words.

"Ya-ut-ja?" I said slowly, trying out the alien word.

He trilled. Apparently I was amusing him. I grunted and went to turn back to the computer.

"_**Stay."**_

"Wait, what?" I turned to face him, only to see he had cloaked himself and he was gone.

"Well, shit." My fear from earlier was slowly creeping back. I had had some sort of comfort while he was here, knowing that he wouldn't kill me…at least I _think_ he wouldn't kill me. No matter what sort of peace we had between us, he was still a Predator. An alien, and in a fight, I would surely loose. But being alone again, just drove home the fact of how weak I was…and that I was still being hunted.

Trying to calm my nerves, I turned my attention back to the computer. The Predators photo was still open. _I can't keep calling him that. I need to find his name._

Clicking through about ten different folders, I finally found what I was looking for. It had profiles, pictures and descriptions of each of the Predators that the facility had come into contact with.

"There you are." I clicked on his profile and scrunched my face closer to the screen.

_Race: __**Yautja**_

_Age (approx): __**200- 250 **__(human years)_

_Sex:__** Male**_

_Name (given upon entry)__**: Rya'kvir**_

_Position: __**Blooded Hunter**_

At least I had a name now. Closing the file, I shook my head in utter disbelief.

_200 to 250 years old? Holy. Shit. _The panic thoughts whispered through my mind.

Sifting through other folders, I was becoming bored; information on experiments; temperature fluctuations of the planet. Just when I was about to give up, I spotted one that was labeled, "Video Log." I quickly clicked on it. In the folder there was 4 video's. I clicked the first and a window popped up._ Big Screen View,_ why not? Something to my far left hissed to life. I theater sized screen descended from the ceiling. Within a couple of minutes, a face of one of the researchers popped on. He looked like a Caucasian man, in his mid to late 40's, with graying hair and laugh lines; he began to speak, with his voice echoing off the walls:

"_Data log 2296. Date 01-15-2011, Professor Diggs communication. _

_We've been on planet B4-2252 for almost a year now. Facilities are finally fully functional and we can begin our research. We had gotten reports of random special fluctuations on the planet. Like rocks or stars entering the atmosphere, but on a much larger scale. These fluctuations have been occurring once, every hundred years. The farthest we had been able to track back, is all the way to the Aztecs. The disturbances have also been calculated on earth, mirroring the ones on this planet. Mr. Weyland seems to think it's more than a coincidence; it's why he has funded this entire lab operation. When we first arrived, the planet had looked like a tropical rainforest. It looked…surprisingly untouched. After a few weeks of sample gathering, the science team began to find…other things. Century old traps; carcasses of many different species of animals; some, we've never before encountered. After a thorough investigation, it was concluded that the B4-2252 planet was an Extraterrestrial Gaming preserve. I've informed Wayland about our gruesome finds, but he seems unfazed. We are to continue gathering samples, and see if we can find anything on the planet's previous inhabitants."_

The video clicked off, and I sat there in silence. There had been other humans on this planet before any of us got here. Where were they now? Taking a quick glance around the room, I could tell that no one had been here in a very long time. I seemed to be in the same room Professor Diggs had been recording in. Letting out a soft sigh, I clicked onto the next video:

"_Data log 2356. Date 01-22-2011, Professor Diggs communication._

_We've made a break through discovery today. We've found a live sample, of an extraterrestrial sort. Among the many, many carcasses we've come across, there seems to be an abundance of one in particular; a reptilian-bug like beast, with an elongated head, and raptor like body. The shells we've found around the bones have been made of a hard, black substance. It's like nothing we've ever seen before. We've found several, damp caves; carved into the side of the mountains. I'd already chosen a team of four scientists to go in, but Mr. Wayland insisted upon fire support. Men with guns don't belong in a scientific expedition. I had agreed, just to pacify Mr. Weyland. Upon entry, my team discovered several more of the corpses, but among them, an egg. The egg resembles that of remnants of dinosaur eggs, found back on earth. It was covered in mucus like substance." _

He had stopped speaking, and was looking at someone over his shoulder. I couldn't make out what the other person was saying, but Diggs looked bothered by something. He turned to the camera and it cut out. It returned after a couple of seconds:

"_My assistant has informed me that there was an incident with the egg. One of the researchers, Dr. Chow, had been taking measurements of the egg, when it opened. What was inside… was something we've never, ever, come across. It was a small creature, resembling a mixture of a crab and a scorpion. It must have been awoken with an attack reflex. The creature latched itself onto Dr. Chow. His team was able to get it off within seconds. He reports nothing out of the ordinary, but we are keeping him under 24 hour observation. Subsequently, the specimen died. It's a great loss to our team, but we may be able to salvage some of the DNA tissue."_

I glanced over my shoulder at the various jars on the tables. It would seem they had collected more than one….. I clicked on the third:

"_Data log 2749. Date 01-23-2011. Professor Diggs communication._

_We've had some surprising reports on static fluxes coursing on the planet's atmosphere. It's like there is something testing the waters. The DNA analysis of the crab creature has proven shocking results. While the DNA strands are Extra Terrestrial, there is a startling resemblance to that of a human DNA strand. In all my 30 years as a Biologist, I have never seen such a stunning find. Weyland is receiving daily reports, monitoring our progress. I can't help but think he is looking for something. What it is…I can't pin point. We will contin-"_

"_Professor?! Something has happened to Dr. Chow!"_

Another researcher had run into the room and was standing off to his left.

"_What is it? What..what…WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"_

The professor had leapt from his chair and was frantically batting at something off screen.

"_Kill it! Fuck the papers, and what Wayland wants. Shoot the damn thing!"_

The feed was becoming grainy, as someone knocked over the camera. It was staring up at the lab wall; frantic feet running by. Something, small and white whipped past the camera. There was shriek and someone fell, with in front of the camera, with one of those crab things, stuck to his face. I was grateful when the feed was cut.

I leaned back in my chair and took a shaky breath. It looked like a massacre had happened; I couldn't imagine….

Looking down at my hands, I hadn't realized I had been clenching them into fists. Releasing them, my palms were now bloodied from where my nails had cut into them.

"Shit." I got up and went over to one of the sinks. Turning the tap, a small amount of water trickled out. The coolness felt good, and once I was sure that it had been cleaned, I dried my hands on my shirt and wandered back over to the computer. There was one final video left; dated 5 months after the fourth. I wasn't entirely sure I'd be able to watch it. Against the tight knot in my stomach, I knew that I needed too. It could contain something vital, as to why we had been plunked here. Taking a deep breath, I sunk down into the chair and hovered the mouse over the file.

"Here goes…."

When the video started to play, the footage was grainy and the camera looked shaky; as if someone was carrying it."

"_I can't believe this survived. Whoever sees's this, you must, against all odds, get this to Charles Bishop Weyland; he is somewhere in New York. I haven't got a lot of time. They seem to be regrouping….I need to get out of here." _

He paused and looked around.

"_I have to be fast and quiet, lest they hear me. We should not have come here. We are not alone. The Aliens….oh the aliens. We should have not tampered with these creatures. They laid eggs….oh god. We were just incubators for them. They've spread like wildfire. They become larger, much larger. They become raptor-bug like things. B-b-but there is something else. Something, I was researching on behalf of Charles. He was fascinated by these Aliens. He calls them Predators. The fluctuations on earth where not a coincidence. They…they hunt us and choose us for this planet. We are just targets to them. T-t-his is their planet. We should not have come! I need to get out of here. Please, pass this to Weyland. I-."_

He stopped. Something caught his attention.

"_There….in here."_

The camera hung from his hands as he began to run. I could hear him slam the door and put the camera on top of the computer I was currently sitting at. After making an adjustment, he was back in view.

"_I'm going to upload the file to this. I can only hope that someone someday finds this. You need to get the word out. Do not come here. Do not look for us, for we have all perished. If I can prevent anymore death I will. Please tell my wife….my wife…. That I did not fail her. Weyland will have everything he needs-"_

There was a low clicking sound somewhere behind him. I knew that sound….

"_God help us."_

The screen went dark as the video finished. I sat in silence, trying to process what I had just seen. This had been going on for hundreds of years; why had nobody made the connection?

In anger, I punched the computer. This Weyland knew this was happening and he hadn't warned anybody on earth about it. I let my head rest in my hands, as a turmoil of emotions flowed through me. A low growl pulled me from my thoughts. Fearing the worst, I shot up and held my hands in front of me, in fists. I let out a breath of relief (if only short lived), as Rya'kvir de cloaked.

"Geez! You scared the shit out of me." My hand rested on my throat, as my heart started to slow from its anxious pace. He cocked his to the side, just staring at me. Okay, it was time to play nice.

"Aggie." I put my hand on my chest. "Rei-ayk-vire?" I said carefully, hoping I didn't butcher his name too badly.

He seemed to understand me, as he gave a sharp trill; which I took as laughter.

"**Rya'kvir."** He said, and then paused, cocking his head to the other side, "**Agehee."**

I nearly chuckled, but stopped myself. I didn't know if this guy had a sense of humor.

"I guess that will do for now." I lowered my hands to my side. "Ok, dude. I think we need to get out of here and find a better place to hide."

He remained silent, as I started towards the door. I stopped myself and quickly made my way back to the computer. I ejected the hard drive disc and put in my pocket. When I thought it was secure enough, I once again, made my way across the room to the door.

"Are you-," I turned to ask if he was coming. I nearly smacked into him. He had been so silent.

"What the hell? How do you do that? Before you were as loud as an elephant!"

He stepped around me and headed down the hall, the lights flickering on as he went. It was then I realized he had made the effort of making sound when we first met, to try to not frighten me as much. He moved with the grace of a cat; never missing a beat, as he through a growl over his shoulder. I quickly caught up with him, as we entered the coffee break room. I looked up at the hole. It was at least six feet above my head. Even if my leg had been repaired (still hurt like a bitch), there was no way I could make that. I looked around the room. Most of the tables had been smashed or broken. I put my hands on my hips and let out a sigh of frustration.

"Whoa!" I felt strong hands grip my sides, and just about through me up through the opening. I managed to grip the side and pull myself the rest of the way up. I crouched low, not sure what would be out there. I turned to look at the hole, and I bit back a yelp of surprise as Rya'kvir jumped gracefully from it. He stood up to his full height of 7'4. I straightened. There was no way I could match his height, but damn it, I did my best to look tough. I looked around and relaxed as I didn't think we were in any immediate danger.

"Okay, tough guy." I said, looking up at him. "Let's hunt for a way off this planet."

There was a word he knew well. **"Hunt."**

**A/N** _Pfft! Wow that was a long one! I got so into it, that by the time I was done, I looked at the word count! Oh yeah! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I really wanted to incorporate the Aliens in here somehow. I am an AVP fan (no hating). I again, want to say thank you to all who have followed and favorite! It means a lot to me! Leave me a review, I love reading all of them :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**_ Hey guys! I am so glad you've stuck with me this far! I promise you, there will be blood in this chapter (evil author laugh)…All bloodshed aside, I do not own the rights to Predators or Aliens, but I do own Aggie. As always, enjoy!_

The sun had begun its slow descent over the tropical tree line, and by that time, I was beginning to feel the exhaustion. Rya'kvir and I had been scouting and traveling for over five hours; we hadn't seen or heard any of my group. There was knot beginning to form the pit of my stomach.

"Hey! Lumberjack, could you slow down a bit?"

He just kept on going, completely ignoring me. I let out a frustrated breath and jogged to keep up with him. Rya'kvir was tense from head to toe; even his graceful walk had a hitch to it. My anxiety began jumping levels, when he pulled out a spear and held it to his side, bending his knees into a slight crouch as he continued his silent pace. I began looking around; even though I couldn't see anything, I pulled out my gun and held it out in front of me, fearing the worst. Glancing over my shoulder, I half expected the boogey man to be tailing us. It wasn't until I smacked into Rya'kvir's back, did I realize he had stopped and cocked his head to the side.

"Rya'kvir?" I asked, hesitantly. I held my breath, with my hand shaking on the gun, and waited. Then…I heard it.

It was faint, but there seemed to be a constant hiss. My heart leapt into my throat, as I recognized the sound from the videos.

"Oh sh-" I didn't even have time to finish, as I was knocked to the ground. My head bounced off the dirt floor and I lay there, stunned for a moment. My vision a little blurry, I lifted my head to see what had hit me. I was greeted to the sight of Rya'kvir as he crouched into a predatorily stance and bellowed at me. While I searched through my mind for what I could have possibly done to piss him off, there was the hiss again; although it sounded much closer; directly behind me, in fact. My head turned and before my eyes was the grossest, slimiest, black mouth. The Alien snarled and it revealed a sharp row of saliva covered teeth. I screeched and shot up, my body going into defense mode. It was the biggest bug I had ever seen. Its skin…if that's what you'd call it, reminded me of a black field beetle. I crouched on its hind legs and raised its slim arms in front of it. The claws were very sharp and deadly… and were currently pointing in my direction. I raised my gun, but my hands were shaking so badly, I didn't think I could hit anything. A low, rumbling, growl from behind me alerted me that Rya'kvir was ready for a fight. My gaze never leaving the big bug, I cautiously took a step back. The Alien crouched even lower, snarling; revealing a second set of mouth and teeth, which slipped out from between its open mouth. I nearly gagged as it snapped its jaws again.

_Oh crap._

I took another step back and it lunged. I launched myself to the side, trying to avoid it, but it caught me around the legs and sent me spinning to the ground. I hit the floor with enough force to knock the wind out of me. I began seeing stars, as I struggled to take a deep breath. The thing came into my view as it tried to bite me. I held it at arm's length. It's breath, running hot along my face; it was enough to make me gag. It continued pushing, trying to cause as much damage as possible. I yelped when it sank its claws into my arm, hard enough to draw blood. My fear became almost unbearable, as my arms began to give out, under the sheer weight of the creature. Just when I thought I was a goner, the thing was wrenched painfully off of me, its claws creating tears in my arms. I shot up and crawled backwards, until my back hit a tree. I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself and watch the scene before me. The Alien and Rya'kvir were circling each other, like they were in a wrestling match.

Rya'kvir looked thrilled by the idea of fighting this thing. He was full of snarls, clicks and roars, as he crouched low to the ground and steadied his weapon. They attacked at the same time. Colliding mid air, the spun, punched and swiped at each other. The creature's claws swiped Rya'kvir's mid section; leaving a trail of blood. With an angry roar, he punched the thing on the side of the head, sending it flying. It quickly recovered and snapped at him. They continued their dance for what seemed like forever; neither one backing down due to fatigue or injury. I was becoming dizzy just watching them. Another hissing sound caught my attention. My head whipped around to the left, just in time to see another one of the aliens, slinking through the bushes.

"Rya'kvir!" I shouted, realizing my mistake, as soon as the shout left my lips. It caught him off guard, so that he swiveled his head in my direction. This gave the alien an advantage, as it once again launched its self at him. They both went tumbling to the ground. The Alien snapped its ugly jaw, trying to get at Rya'kvir. The second Alien approached me from the bushes, snarling as it did. I quickly got up and reached for my gun, only to find it wasn't there. I had dropped it, when I was knocked down. Crouching down, I tried to look for an exit.

"Fuck!" I swore as I realized I was trapped and this thing wasn't backing down. In my desperation, I pulled a rather large branch off the tree. It wasn't the best weapon, but desperate times, call for desperate measures. I sank down into the defensive stance; I had been taught and held the branch like a sword. The Alien snarled, saliva flying and I snarled right back. I was tired of this running bullshit. I was tired of everything. My anger snapped as it took a swing at me. Catching it off guard, I pressed forward with the loudest yell I could manage, branch swinging. It stumbled backward, but quickly recovered. Its claws flew through the air, cutting the tip of my branch off. I swallowed, trying not to let my fear show. It started to circle me, but I moved so it was always in my line of sight.

"Come on, motherfucker!"

That seemed to be the only motivation it needed. It charged and I ducked, smacking it on the back with the branch. It screeched in anger and whipped its tale. It caught me on the leg, brandishing me with a new, deep gash. I cried out and hobbled back. Gritting my teeth, I never backed down; determined now to survive. It gave a great screech and charged, catching me off guard by its sheer speed. We collided and went crashing to the ground. After a couple of seconds of sheer terror, we stopped. I took a couple of deep breaths, but it was getting quite hard to, when the Alien's weight was crushing my chest. It was then I realized it wasn't moving. Pushing with all my strength, I managed to push it off of me. My branch was stuck in the side of its neck. Acid like substance started leaking out; sizzling and popping into the ground.

"Holy crap." My breath was really ragged, as my shoulder sank with relief. I was silently sending out thanks to whoever was watching me. A screech brought me back to the present. I looked around to see that Rya'kvir was still locked in a struggle with the first Alien. Both had gashes and bruises. Rya'kvir's mask was covered in what looked like highlighter liquid; I quickly realized it was his own blood. The Alien had cuts raining up its gigantic head. It snapped and tried to get behind Rya'kvir. Like a seasoned hunter, he never lost sight of his prey.

"H-h-hey!" I shouted. I began jumping up and down, waving my arms like a madwoman. I got the Alien's attention, as it crouched, preparing to spring at me. A sharp metal sound, came from Rya'kvir's right arm, as he elongated three sharp blades. The Alien turned towards him, as he brought the blades down on the beast; effortlessly severing its head.

I could have wept with joy, when I realized the battle had been one. I could care less that my leg was again throbbing painfully; I was alive…I had killed one of those things and survived.

Rya'kvir threw his head back and let out a great bellow, pounding his chest with his fist. It was so loud that I covered my ears. He then looked down at the dead carcass and withdrew the blades, back into the wrist holder. He crouched over the Alien and produced a sharp knife from his belt. He had begun to cut off its fingers.

"Oh…gross."

He cocked his head and stared at me. His mask gave no emotion away, as he continued to chop it up. I leaned against one of the great tree trunks, trying to steady myself, as the left over adrenaline ran its course through my veins.

"Well…that was…fun." I said meekly.

"_**Fun."**_ Came my robotic voice from his helmet. Despite my fear, I shook my head and smiled. I sat and silently watched as he collected various parts of the creature. When he was done, he glanced at the second one, which still had the stick in its neck. He looked over at me and gave a high trill. He proceeded to do the same chopping as he had with the other one. When he was done, he walked over to me and presented me with three of the Alien's fingers.

He gestured to his hand, expecting me to take them.

"Erm…thanks, but no thanks. I've had my fill of them to last me a life time." I shook my head and crossed my arms.

Rya'kvir shook his head and gave a low growl, **"Trophy."** He gestured to his outstretched hand again.

"Uh." Not waiting for an answer, he shoved them into my hands. I meekly held them, as if they were delicate enough to break. He shook his head, very much reminding me of a wet dog, and walked back over to the dead Alien. I quickly shoved the fingers into my pocket, being careful not to scratch the disc that was still in there. I was amazed it hadn't broken. I looked up in Rya'kvir's direction to tell him thank you, when something caught my attention. It was just a shimmer in the light, not far off from his direction.

"Gah," was all I could manage. I was frozen by fear.

In the battle that I'd just survived, I had momentarily forgotten about the much greater threat on this planet. I stared at the spot for, what seemed a long time, wondering if I had just imagined it. Rya'kvir cocked his head, regarding me silently. He must have caught the look of sheer terror and my frozen stance, as he quickly leapt up. I glanced around frantically. If there was one, there were bound to be the other two. I had a split second, as the tree I had been leaning up against exploded. I screamed and dove. I put my hands on my head, as it rained shards of wood. I looked up to see two predators de cloak; BP and the other one, which had two large tusks jutting from its jaw. Rya'kvir let out a great growl, which was returned. I slowly got up, trying to make myself seem as small as possible. BP's terrifying mask turned towards me and his gun raised. I looked down at my chest, to see three red dots, aimed perfectly at my heart. I froze, not knowing what to do. The two predators jumped from their vantage point and landed gracefully on the forest floor. Still holding my gun, I wasn't sure I had enough balls to actually use it. I held my breath as his plasma gun fired up. This was it, this was death.

Just as he was about to shoot, Rya'kvir flew into him, knocking them both to the side. The gun fired, and the shot flew past my head; missing it by mere inches. I flipped around and did the one thing I hated doing; I ran. I could hear the struggle between the two predators behind me, as I charged through the forest at a face pace. I also could hear something charging after me. I let out a strangled cry of dismay. There was no way I would be able to out run a Predator. Glancing behind my shoulder, my fears where confirmed, as the one with the horns jutting out from its lower jaw, charged on behind me. I cried again, as the earth beneath my feet was suddenly missing. I fell over the cliff and crashed into an icy cold river. The swift current took under and tossed me like a rag doll. After a couple of moments of struggle, I broke the surface, coughing and hacking all the water out of my lungs. Turning around, I spotted the bank and swam to it. I dragged myself up and lay there. I could hear roars in the distance, but it didn't sound anywhere near me. Hot tears ran down my cheeks, as the stress became too much. A soft swoosh caught my attention and I leapt to my feet. Soaring through the sky, was a bird like, boomerang. It looked like it was surveying the water. I quickly turned and ran back into the forest. I ran and ran and ran…never looking back. My heart broke a little at the thought that I had left Rya'kvir. He had a better chance than I did. When my legs became numb and I could run no more. I stopped and took a deep breath. Running my hands over my arms, to try and bring back some warmth. I let out a little breath of relief of the stillness that surrounded me.

"_**A sheep has left the flock. Where will you run, little sheep."**_

My eyes became wide with terror, as I felt a cool blade press against my throat. What fresh hell was this?

**A/N**_ Well, well. That certainly was an interesting chapter to right. I'm new to writing thrilling and action filled scenes, so I hope I didn't suck too badly. I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't hesitate to leave me a review! I love reading all of them!_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**_ Wazzup, my homeslices? (Ok…I am a little loopy, as I am really tired) I hope that you're liking this story…gotta be honest; this is the longest story I've ever written, so I am kinda proud of it :) Anyways, all rights for Predators/Aliens go to the rightful owners; Aggie belongs to me. As always, enjoy!_

Terror filled my stomach like an ice pick. Just when I had been sure, that I had escaped the Predators for the moment; it would seem that I had run back into their arms. Even though I couldn't see the blade, the coolness of the steel was apparent against my throat. My heart beat painfully against my ribs; I wouldn't be surprised if it didn't burst out of my chest.

"**What shall we do, with the lost little lamb? How far have you come? How far would you have gone?" **

The voice wasn't exactly menacing. It sounded far too human for my liking. Anger seeped through my terror at the thought.

"W-what?" I asked, cautiously.

"**Shhh," **the blade at my throat shimmered into view. I followed down the length of it, to the hand that held it, up to the connecting arm, to the masked face, **"If I can hear you, they can hear you."**

I lifted my chin a little higher, trying to relive some of the pressure, as my unknown foe raised his blade. We studied each other, in a tense silence. He didn't look like any of the other Predators I had encountered. In fact…he looked a little like Cuchillo; short and stocky-ish, he was wearing dark military clothing. The mask he wore certainly was a Predator mask. From the scuff marks and dents, it looked like the mask was pretty old, and entirely too big for him. By his stance, I could tell he was a seasoned fighter; upon further inspection, I gathered that he was human.

"Who are you?" My eyes narrowing.

The man, without lowering the blade, removed the mask with his other hand. I was stunned to see a middle aged man stare back at me. His skin was the color of light coffee, with various scars. His dark eyes regarded me, as I studied his face.

"The one that got away," he stated simply, his gaze never wavering, "but the question is, who are you?"

I raised my hands, as if I was surrendering. "Aggie."

"You seem to have lost your way from the flock, little Aggie." To my relief, he lowered his blade and stepped back. I sucked in a breath of relief as I rubbed my neck.

"How the hell did you get a mask?" I blurted. I silently swore to myself; I really needed a filter.

The strange man didn't seem fazed by the question.

"On this planet, it's either kill or be killed. I took it from the great hunter, which once hunted me. It has become very useful, in my struggle to survive." He attached the blade to his back and gave me a once over. I crossed my arms over my chest, suddenly feeling very small.

"Come. We should get out of the open, before darkness descends upon us." He turned, not waiting for an answer and began walking through the deep bush. As I caught up to him, I noticed that he an array of different weapons attached to his belt. He walked with a slight limp.

"So… what's your name?" I whispered to him, hoping not to attract any unwanted attention.

He looked over in my direction. "Noland."

We continued on in silence, as I couldn't gather enough courage to ask him anymore. The bush was becoming thicker and more difficult to wade through. Noland tromped on, as I staggered behind him, trying to match his steps. As we continued wandering, my thoughts drifted back to Rya'kvir. My stomach knotted, as I wondered if he was still alive. I had probably caused him more trouble by releasing him. Although he was a big, strong, hunter, he was still pretty outmatched by BP's scary height and weapons. The two of them reminded me of squabbling siblings; locked in a bloody struggle for power. I clenched my fists, as my anger towards myself rose. Had I stayed to help Rya'kvir fight, he probably would have escaped; I would most certainly be dead, but at least I wouldn't feel the guilt of a running coward. As I struggled with my inner turmoil, I hadn't noticed the massive structure looming over us. I stopped dead in my tracks as I craned my head to look up at the massive ship. It looked like it had been there for many, many years, as it was caked in rust and massive vines hung from it. It could have easily have been as big as a sky scraper. The metal looked ancient and faded. I looked over at Noland, as he continued towards the ship. I jogged to catch up to him, lifting my jaw off the floor. Noland strode up to one of the massive wings and lifted a panel; there was a soft click and a ladder quietly descended. He motioned for me to go first. I hesitated; could I trust him?

"Fear is a weakness, which will get you killed. Perhaps the rest of your group will be more trusting." He turned to step onto the ladder.

"Rest of the group? They're alive?" I exclaimed, a little breathless.

Noland, stepping off the ladder, once again motioned for me to go ahead.

Without any hesitation, I began to climb. My heart beating faster, with the hopes that Royce and everyone was still alive.

The inside of the ship had a musty odor. Dust and cobwebs clung to everything, and there was only a dim light that lit the hallway. Noland closed the hatchet door behind him and walked down the hallway. I followed closely behind, not wanting to get lost. As we got closer to the end of the hallway, I became aware of voices floating from one of the other rooms. I quickly picked up my pace, moving passed Noland and I flung back one of the large clothes covering the entrance. At my sudden burst, everyone tensed with their weapons. I just stood there, taking them in, joy bursting from my chest. Everyone was alive, everyone was ok.

"Holy shit." Edwin whispered.

There was a collective sigh, and Isabelle ran up to me and embraced me in a fierce hug.

"We thought you were a goner, kiddo." Royce said, as he clapped me on the shoulder.

"I thought I was too, to be honest." I replied, as I disentangled myself from Isabelle.

The group was huddled around a small fire, all looking haggard and tired. I received small smiles and a couple of "hey's" I sat down, next to Nikolai and was handed a small can of beans. I smiled gratefully at Edwin, as he took his seat again. I gulped down my meal, ignoring the scorching heat; my stomach tightened, as I hadn't eaten in days. Everyone chatted around me, having a moment's peace. With my meal finished, I pushed the empty can to the side and relaxed a little. My eyes began to feel heavy, as the food worked its way through my system. There was a hush over the group, as Noland entered the room. Royce became tense, as he regarded the lone man.

"How long have you been here?" Royce made it sound, non-chalant, but I could tell he had an ulterior motive.

"Couple years," Noland sat in one of the empty spots in the circle. He brought his blade out and began to polish it; like it was a habit.

"And you've manage to survive this long?" Isabelle said, surprise apparent in her voice.

"I do, what must be done." He continued to stare at his blade, as he ran a cloth up and down the sharp edges.

There was something in his voice, which made me cautious; an invisible edge, to his soft tone. Shrugging it off, I continued to listen, as Royce shot off a number of different questions.

"Why are they bringing humans here?"

Noland paused, and looked up to meet Royce's eyes.

"They bring a different number of species to this planet; they use them…..and us… to sharpen their skills. They are a hunting race. They use tactics and formations."

"Formations?" Stans inquired.

Noland looked over at him, with a skeptical look on his face.

"Did you not notice that there are only three of them? No more. No less. It's strategic. Each Predator honed to a different set of skills, while they all complement each other."

"Wait." Edwin scrunched his face in confusion. "There were four. That one tied to the totem pole!"

"Blood feud. They aren't the only hunting group on this planet. They seem to have a hunter's code; some do not feel the same about it, as others."

I took a deep breath. The thought of more Predators made me want to run and hide. Who knows how many more where here?

Royce rubbed his mouth with his gloved hand, lost in thought. "Hmm. There may be a way to use that blood feud to our advantage."

"How?" Nikolai sounded less than convinced.

"If we could somehow release that Predator, maybe he has his own ship. We could use it to get off planet."

"Are you serious? Like he would go for that." Hanzo crossed his arms and sat back.

"Noland, you said that these Predators have an honor code, right?"

Noland looked up at Royce with a calculating look." Yes…"

"We could use that. I remember there being a study on wild animals. They were caught, and then released. The animal in question developed a sort of bond with the person who released it. We could try it."

Isabelle nodded. "I mean, it's worth a shot. Now we just need to find a way to get to it."

My heart skipped a beat, as I listened to them form a plan. "Erm…well…"

Everyone turned to look at me.

"There is a slight problem with that….."

After a couple moments, Royce said "And that being?"

I swallowed, not sure how they were going to react. "I sort of….already…released him."

There was a shocked silence that followed my statement; everyone regarding me with a suspicious glance.

"I didn't know what to do. They had me cornered in the camp. It seemed like a good idea at the time. It paid off. I wouldn't be here, if it weren't for Rya'kvir."

"Rya'kvir? This thing has a name?" Hanzo spat.

I huffed out an angry sigh. "Yes, _HE_ has a name."

Hanzo gave a disgusted sound. "You're like fucking love-struck teenager."

"Fuck you!" I spat back, rising a bit from my seated position.

"Enough." Royce came between the two of us, before anything bad happened. I settled back down, with an angry glare pointed at Hanzo. He continued to stare right back at me.

"Aggie," Royce turned in my direction, "what happened when you released him?"

I sighed, I knew this was coming. "Well… I ran. The three big ugly looking ones charged and I ran. I lost my footing and I ended up inside an abandoned research building."

"Really?" Edwin seemed to be far more interested in this development than expected.

"Yes," I continued, "it sure was a shock to me. I fell through a ceiling. I also found this." I took the small disc out of my pocket and handed it to Royce. He studied it closely and motioned for me to continue.

"Apparently there have been humans here that came willingly. They were sent here by somebody named Charles Bishop Weyland."

"I know him." Isabelle exclaimed. I looked at her in shock. "He funds a lot of mercenary tactics teams."

"And research labs, apparently." I shook my head. "There are a bunch of files on that disc and….videos." I shuddered at the memory. Digg's face flashed in my mind.

"What happened to everyone there?" Edwin asked.

"Massacred by the looks of it. The last video…shows it. These bug-raptor things attacked everyone there…and anyone still alive…well…were picked clean by some of the Predators. The building looks like it's been abandoned for about 2 years…according to the dates on the disc."

"Kiande amedha." Noland said softly.

When we all looked at him, he paused in his polishing and said "Hard Meats. It's the name they have given to those creatures. They seem to be a favorite sport."

"So this…Weyland guy. He knows about all this?" Stans asked.

I nodded, a little miffed at that fact. I would sure like to give him a piece of my mind, if I ever get off this stupid planet.

"Any idea where your Predator may be?" Royce asked me.

I frowned, "He's not "my Predator" and the last I saw of him…." Guilt ripped through me.

"We were being attacked by the other Predators and I ran. It was the only chance I had and I left him there." Tears had begun forming in my eyes.

Royce simply nodded and turned his attention back to the rest of the group.

"We need to get off this planet. Noland, could we possibly use this ship?"

Noland's eye brows shot up in mock surprise. "Do you think that if this ship had the ability to function, I would still be here?"

Royce shook his head, "We need to search for a possible hidden vessel. These guys didn't get here on pure will alone."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Hanzo stretched out on the floor, with his back towards us.

Royce frowned. "It's better than nothing. If there's a will, there's a way. Rest up. We start bright and early tomorrow."

Everyone kind of dispersed, each finding his or her own sleep space.

I found a quiet little corner, next to a window. I could see the sun, just as it began to sink below the surface line. I made a crude pillow with some of the random pieces of cloth that I found. I let my mind drift, as my heavy eyelids began to close. A sense of peace falling over me; my worries behind me for the moment; I let sleep cradle me in its dark arms.

None of us knew how long that sense of peace would last. It would seem that lady luck was not on our side…

**A/N** _So, when I was watching the movie, Noland gave me the creeps the entire time. Sure he's a survivor….but man, did he ever crack. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me a review! I live for reviews!_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **_Ok! So first off, I wanted to say a huge big thank you to __**The Fallen Angel of Pain **__who has been faithfully reviewing (I really appreciate it :) )_

_So, usual spiel: Don't own Predators or Aliens. Aggie is my own. As always, enjoy!_

Sleep didn't come easy. My stomach was in knots, and I kept waking up to every little sound; fearing that the bump in the night might actually be a boogeyman.

After an hour of tossing and turning, I decided to get up from my makeshift bed. I stretched, gingerly; my leg protesting. Even though Rya'kvir had healed the skin, the muscle was probably going to take longer to heal. I turned around and faced the room. It was silent; it seemed that nobody else had any trouble getting to sleep. I stepped over the sleeping forms, hoping that I didn't wake anybody up. I really wished I could sleep, but something was gnawing at me.

I shuffled down the dark hall way, looking at everything that I could. The interior of the ship looked like it hadn't been used in years. Dust clung to everything and I was kind of afraid of running into whatever made the huge friggen webs. The hallway curved to the right and I continued to follow it. I could see a door and light was shining through the bottom.

_Curiosity killed the cat._

Shaking my head, I pushed the door open. My breath caught in my throat. The room, or what had been a room, had a large gaping hole on the one side.

_Well …that certainly explains why this thing doesn't work._

I could feel the soft breeze of the night air, filtering in. I made my way to the ledge and sat down. I leaned back on my hands and took a deep breath.

My body was dead tired from all the running I had been doing. The constant rush of adrenaline that had been coursing through my body over the last few days was beginning to take its toll. For now I was safe, but how much longer would that last?

Guilt tore through my belly, as my thoughts drifted to Rya'kvir. For his and my own sake, I really hoped that I didn't fuck up to badly. He was a big guy…he could take care of himself….right?

Before I knew it, tears had begun to fall down my cheeks. I gave in and began to sob. This was all my father's fault. How could he do this? My guilt was quickly turning into anger. I wanted to scream and shout to the heavens, of how cruel this was, but the logic side of my brain one for once.

Taking a deep breath, I quickly wiped away the remaining tears. I wouldn't let them break me; I was stronger than that. The first thing I needed to do was to get back to Rya'kvir. Even though he should be the enemy, I had grown to like the big lug. The only way that was going to happen, is if I had the support of the whole group. It would take some serious convincing…

As I got up, something caught my eye. Squinting into the darkened forest, I couldn't see anything, but the familiar chill ran up my spin.

"Oh…shit." I whispered.

I quickly stepped back into the shadows of the room, pressing myself up against the door. With a small _whoosh_, the boomerang thing swooped in from in between the forest leafs. The Predators were looking for us again. My heart sped up a notch, as it came dangerously close to where I was. Holding my breath, I waited as it passed. It quickly spun out of view and back into the forest. I needed to alert the others.

_ . ._

I wrenched open the door and sprinted back down the hallway. As I reached the entrance, I was greeted with a horrific surprise.

"Fuck!"

Noland stood over Isabelle with his blade poised to strike. My shout alerted him and woke everyone else in the room. Within seconds, I was slammed back into the wall, with hands wrapped around my throat. Noland was cutting off my air supply. I scratched and clawed for him to release his painful grip.

"Ga-h" was all I could manage.

"The strong survive by the death of the weak."

I looked into his eyes. They shone with the light of a madman, who took pleasure in seeing the light dim in his prey's eyes. He grinned as he squeezed my neck tighter. My heart slammed painfully against my chest, at the cutoff of oxygen.

Just as my vision began to blur, Royce came from behind Noland and smacked him over the head with the butt of his gun. His hand dropped from my neck, and I fell to the ground, coughing and hacking, as my lungs sucked in as much air as they could. Rubbing my neck, I glanced up to see a struggle between Royce and Noland. The two seasoned soldiers, grappled and fought with an ease, I could never possess. Eventually, Noland got the upper hand and knocked Royce to the ground. Noland stood up and pointed a gun towards the rest of us. Isabelle reached for hers, only to pull her hand back as Noland shot his gun. By this time, he had all of us cornered in the room. Edwin swallowed loudly, as he raised his hands in surrender. My eyes kept going back and forth between Noland and his gun.

"Why are you doing this?" I managed to squeak out.

Noland glanced in my direction. "Those who are weak do not survive. The strong shall feed and take from the weak, to rise."

"We are all weak. We are all being hunted." Isabelle tried to reason.

"Some are stronger." Noland raised his gun up to meet Isabelle in the eye, effectively shutting her up. I quickly glanced down at Royce. He slowly opened his eyes, to look up at Noland.

"You are not stronger. The _PREDATORS_ are a lot _CLOSER_ to power than you will ever be." I said. I was specifically putting enfaces on those words, silently praying that Royce would get my secret message. If he did, he didn't let me know. He quietly army crawled away from Noland, who had begun looking everyone head to toe.

"Which of the lambs shall be sacrificed first?"

"Let's level the playing field, shall we?" Royce jumped up, with a grenade in his hand.

"Royce...What are-?"

Before Isabelle could finish, Royce pulled the key from the grenade and proceeded to throw it out the window. About a second after shattering glass, it exploded, causing a resounding boom that shook the whole room. I dove to the floor and covered my head with my arms. Little bits and pieces of metal and wood floated down from, what had once been a wall. I needed to get out of here. I leapt up, and without thinking, ran for the door. I ran back down the dark hallway, towards the hole room. I rounded the corner and came into contact with a fist. I stumbled and lost my footing, while blood poured from the right side of my mouth.

I looked up to see Noland towering over me. He had blood dripping down the side of his head from a large gash. He looked crazier than ever.

"The lost little lamb has come to meet her death. I promise it to be a swift death, at the hands of your superior man."

Fear knotted in my stomach, as I began to crab crawl away from him. Noland advanced; stalking towards me with a predatorily grace. Where was everybody? I glanced from side to side, hoping that someone would appear. I let out a pitiful wail, when I realized just how screwed I was. With no weapon, and no more strength, I knew that this was going to be it. Noland took out his blade again and raised it above his head. I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath. In the seconds before my death, I heard something that I never thought would bring me relief. There was a low growl, followed by soft clicks. My eyes shot open. Noland must have heard it too, as he froze mid strike. Slowly, he turned to look over his shoulder; his breath becoming more and more loud. He lowered his blade to his side, as he faced his foe. At the end of the hall, standing above 7 feet, was a Predator. My heart rose with hope and fell, as my hope was diminished. It wasn't Rya'kvir; it was one of the three that had brought us here. His long tusks protruded from his mask. He let out a terrifying roar and stepped back into a crouch. I cringed, as it hit me to the core.

Noland simply stood and opened his arms in a mock embrace.

"It would seem that I dance with an old foe…." He said it so quietly, that I almost didn't catch it. He ran towards the Predator with his blade swinging.

I nearly screamed when a hand fell onto my shoulder. Looking up, Nikolai jostled me.

"We have to get out of here. Get up!"

I scrambled to my feet and swung around when I heard the sound of a gun warming up. Noland had stopped dead in his tracks. He opened his mouth to scream, as the Predator fired the gun from his shoulder. It hit Noland in the chest and ripped a bloody hole through his body. It was if the world had changed into slow motion. He fell, his head hitting the floor with a sickening crack. His eyes open, he lay there with a hint of a smile on his dead face. I continued to stare at him, as if I were in a trance. It shocked me to the core; of how easily a trained soldier could be killed; tossed like a rag doll.

Nikolai began swearing in Russian, pulling me from my trance. The Predator had now turned his attention in our direction; his gun firing up again.

"Run!" Nikolai shouted in my ear.

The world suddenly came back into regular motion. I turned on my heals and booked it down the corridor. The wall beside me, exploded in blue light, as the Predator fired. The force of the shot knocked me and Nikolai off our feet. I, once again, fell to the floor; the wind knocked out of me. I could hear the heavy foot fall of the Predator, as he stalked towards us. As I got to my feet, I felt a shove. I turned to see Nikolai. He shoved me again.

"Go…just go." His clenched fist came up to his chest. My eyes fell to it, as I realized what he was holding.

"Nikolai…." I said feebly.

He shook his head and shoved me again. I ran down to the end of the hall and stopped. I turned to look back at the Russian. He crawled on his back, away from the giant. The Predator extended his blades, and plunged them into Nikolai's chest. I whimpered as he lifted him off the floor, to be at eye level.

"Ты один, уродливый ублюдок." Nikolai said in Russian, as he proceeded to show the keyless grenade. The Predator let out a terrifying snarl, as both he and Nikolai erupted in the following explosion. I cowered behind the corner, as flames flew past me. Steeling myself, I flew down the rest of the hallway, not taking the chance of looking back. I wrenched open the door to the room with the hole and ran to the ledge. I needed to find a way down and fast. As I was doing my search, I stopped dead when I heard a feral snarl. Turning around, my heart leapt in my throat; in the doorway, stood the Black Predator. He snarled again, and extended his wrist blade. I needed to act fast. My eyes running wild, I only saw one option. Jump. I turned to pin him with a hard stare of my own. As if sensing what I was about to do, he roared and tensed to strike. My last thought before I jumped was, "_Well…it's been fun."_

I stepped off the ledge and began to free fall, to the tree line bellow; the wind rushed into my face. I closed my eyes and waited for it to stop. The leaves swallowed me hole and the branches were unforgiving. My eyes snapped open when I hit the first branch. I tumbled like a rag doll. My head smacked against something hard, and I was saved by passing out, from the rest of the fall.

My last coherent thought before passing out was: _This is going to hurt._

**A/N **_Ok…so I am not as proud of this chapter as I am the others. I hope it was ok for you. Please don't hesitate to leave me a review!_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **_Holas! So I've been getting a lot of questions about "Romance." Now, I am a huge sucker for romance…but the problem is…I suck at writing it. BUT…I've been toying with the idea for a while….and I've decided…._

…_..that you'll just have to read this chapter (Evil Author Laugh)_

_Anywhoo…still don't own the rights to Predators or Aliens…Aggie is mine. As always, enjoy!_

Consciousness eluded me for a long time. I was content to remain in my darkened comatose state. It was comfortable here…and quiet; a sense of peace blanketed me, like a soft comforter. Reality had no hold over me here, and I was ok with that.

Like all good things, my false sense of peace came to an abrupt end, when my nose smashed against something hard. I was jolted awake, and was made painfully aware of my injuries. My head throbbed with a gusto that I am sure would have rivaled my worst hangover; my leg felt wet with fresh blood, and my stomach was becoming more and more painful, as it was being squeezed into something. With my eyes still closed, I tried to asses my current situation.

My body bobbed up and down, at a steady pace. My head hung low, as I was half upside down.

_Shit, I'm being carried._

The throbbing from my stomach was from the pressure of the shoulder that I was currently slung over. My heart began beating faster and faster, as I realized how large that shoulder was.

_Damn it._

The Predator that was carrying me, didn't seem to have a problem holding my weight, as he continued through the forest at a steady, yet rapid pace. I opened my eyes to see the forest floor moving swiftly behind me. Where was he taking me? To his camp, where he could skin me alive and take my bones as trophies? Fear crept up my spine and lodged in my throat. I couldn't die here. Fueled by anger and fear, I began to lash out; punching and scratching the broad back of the Predator, and kicking its mid section with everything that I had. It squeezed its arm tighter around my waist, trying to cut off my air supply; it only fueled my attack more. Just when I thought I was fighting a losing battle, I was dropped. I landed painfully on my back side, and had to struggle to regain the air that was knocked out of me. I steeled myself as I looked up at my foe; and my heart stopped.

"Rya'kvir." I whispered, unsure if this was a dream or reality.

He stood looking down at me, with his head cocked to the side. His mask had fresh dents and scrapes; his body covered in lacerations and bruises. A fluorescent green liquid covered one of his arms; it was then that I realized that that was his blood.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?"

I scrambled up from the ground and stood to face him. The only way I could tell he was alive was by the steady rise and fall of his chest. The armor he wore looked old and worn. The dull grey of the chest plate looked like it once had symbols on it, but it was faded and cracked. The mesh that he wore on his arms and mid section, had large holes, where it looked like someone had clawed at him. Before I knew what I was doing, I touched his arm, where there was a rather large cut that was slowly seeping blood.

"I...I…" I could feel tears beginning to form, as my guilt came back in fresh waves.

"I am s-so s-s-sorry that I left you. I-I-I didn't know what to do." I blubbered.

I was effectively silenced, when he put his large, warm hand on my mouth. I stared at him, sniffling, trying to stop my tears. When he was sure that I had shut up, he removed his hand, only to caress my cheek. It took me completely by surprise; who knew the big guy was a softy? It filled me with an odd sort of comfort. I leaned into his hand and sighed. How is it that I could have any kind of feeling towards him? At this point I could care less.

Rya'kvir began to trill from behind his mask. It was soft, not like his chocking laughter. His thumb glided up and down my cheek in a soothing motion. His trill increased when I sighed again.

"Why did you come back?" I whispered.

His thumb stopped and he removed his hand. The sudden emptiness of his heat left a chill. He stepped back and crossed his fist over his chest.

"**Yin'tekai. Oath."** His real voice came out in a growl.

I smiled. It was a good thing that he wasn't like the others. Rya'kvir began to walk in the direction he had been going. He paused and motioned for me to follow. I had to jog to catch up to his long strides.

"Um...Where are we going?"

Without missing a step, he said, **"Ship."**

My eyes widened in surprise. "You have a ship? Where? We have to tell the others. We could get everyone off of this planet."

Rya'kvir just kept walking.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me? We have to get the others!"

He glanced behind his shoulder, but kept walking.

My anger started to rise. I grabbed a rock and through it at him. It struck his shoulder, and he turned to face me and roared. While it scared me, I stood my ground and crossed my arms over my chest.

"We have to get the others." I stressed each word through clenched teeth.

Rya'kvir huffed and gave a low growl. He motioned for me to follow again. When I didn't budge, he angrily pointed to the forest and said, **"Ship."**

"Others." I said stubbornly.

He clenched his fists and took a step forward. I took a step back and indicated at the forest behind me.

"I am not leaving without the others. They've saved my life more than once. Oath. Me." I indicated to myself, hoping he would understand.

He growled again and puffed up his chest. I guess he was trying to look intimidating, but I had had enough of this macho crap.

"Look, buddy. You can either come with me, or I'm going alone." I puffed out my chest, hoping I didn't look ridiculous.

He seemed to get that I wasn't dissuaded by his attempt to go all macho. He spun on his heel and continued on in the direction of where ever the hell his ship was.

"Fine! Leave. Just like everyone else." I muttered. My anger snapped. If he didn't want to help me….that's….fine. My heart twisted with a stab of disappointment. I had secretly hoped he'd be my "knight in shining armor." Holding back tears, I watched his form as he walked away. All of the sudden, he disappeared. He must have cloaked.

Stamping my feet like a three year old, I turned back towards the direction we had come. I would go get the others, and hopefully both Rya'kvir and I had cooled our tempers….One could hope.

I walked for what seemed like forever, before my temper finally abated. Guilt quickly replaced the anger and it had me second guessing myself. I had slowed in my fast pace. I needed to find the others, but…..I also felt that I needed Rya'kvir. He had come back for me, and I acted like a fucking three year old. I stopped and looked over my shoulder. I had been kind of hoping that he would be following; but he wasn't. I shook my head. He wasn't human. He didn't live the same way or even think the same. But maybe….

…..A scream caught my attention.

_Isabelle._

I whipped around and ran in the direction the scream had come. By this point, the forest had become a blanket of darkness. As I made my way through the leaves, I came upon Isabelle. She was trapped in a large rope bag, hanging from the tree.

"Isabelle?" I whispered.

She whipped around in my direction.

"No. NO! Aggie run! RUN!" Isabelle screeched.

"Wha-"I felt a sharp stab on the side of my neck. Suddenly my limbs felt like they were full of led. I staggered and I gripped the side of my neck. My hand came away stick with blood and some sort of sap. I fell and leaned against a tree. My whole body feeling like it was stiffening. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edwin walk around from the tree, a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

"Wonderful stuff, isn't it? It could paralyze a full grown man, in less than 2 minutes. You shouldn't be too much longer." He waved a scalpel with more of the sticky stuff on the tip.

By this point, I couldn't move at all. My eyes wandered up to his face.

I managed a feeble, "Why?"

Edwin laughed. "Because I belong here. My doctor story worked really well didn't it? Want to know the truth? I love to kill. It was kind of like a hobby, back on earth. These guys…they understand me. I belong with them. I'm just delivering the goods."

My fear was back. I couldn't move, and I was struggling to just keep breathing. A low growl caught my attention.

"Oh! Got to go! Show time." Edwin gave me a mock salute and ran. Leaving me and Isabelle alone. A couple of minutes later, my heart leapt into my throat. Materializing before me, was BP. He towered over me. There was nothing I could do. He crouched down and back handed me across the face. I fell to my side; unable to defend myself. The next thing I knew, I was being hoisted over his shoulder, while he dragged a screaming Isabelle behind him. I closed my eyes and wished I hadn't left Rya'kvir. I was doomed now….

Stupid ooman. Did she not understand that I was honoring her?

Rya'kvir stomped through the forest, towards his cloaked ship. He had tried to make the little hunter understand. She had saved his life (as embarrassing as it was) and he was returning the favor. She had refused him, spouting something about the other oomans…the bad bloods. He didn't see why she interacted with them.

Rya'kvir had understood immediately that she was misplaced. Too small and fragile to be what his race considered a bad blood. There was innocence to her. That is where he and the other three stood apart. He upheld the Yautja honor code. These Beserkers did whatever pleased them. Paya would spit on their charred corpses.

There was something intriguing about the little ooman female. She had a fire that would rival the best of the Yautja females. Her stubbornness was obvious in the way she defied him. He shook his massive head and continued through the bushes. She had made her choice.

Rya'kvir checked his wrist box. He wasn't far off from the ships location now.

As he continued, his thoughts kept drifting back to the ooman. Aag-ee. Strange name. Names held power. Names held strength. The oomans were a strange race.

Coming to a small clearing, Rya'kvir entered in a code. With a soft whirr, his ship de-cloaked. He was just about to open the latch, when his senses caught something. Turning around, he was expecting the worst. He cocked his head to the side and listened. There was some commotion off in the distance. Towards the Bad Blood's camp. Rya'kvir turned back towards his ship. He hesitated. He knew he should return to the clan ship and report on the trio, but he didn't want to leave his ooman….

That caught him off guard. _His ooman._ When had that started? Just as he was about to reach for the latch again, an ear piercing scream, ripped through the night. He tensed and turned around. Pauk it…the clan ship could wait. Rya'kvir cloaked and jumped. He traveled through the trees, with the silence of a trained assassin. He would drag the little ooman out of here, if she or he…wanted to or not.

**A/N**_ Ok! So first attempt at a little romance. I hope it wasn't too bad…. Let me know what you think! Plus, more Rya'kvir time! (Oh yeah!) Don't hesitate to leave a review!_


	12. Chapter 12- Final

**A/N **_ Well folks…it looks like this story is finally coming to a close. I really hope you guys have enjoyed it as much as I have! I have another story in the Alien/Predator universe starting up and I am toying with an idea for a sequel to this one. What do you think?. I still don't own the rights to Predators or Aliens. The story and Aggie are mine :) As always, enjoy!_

I was getting really tired of being manhandled.

I had been slung over the Predator shoulder for a long time. My stomach forming bruises, as he continued a steady pace through the forest. Whatever Edwin had cut me with had yet to wear off. I was like a rag doll; my head bouncing off his armored back and my arms dangled lifelessly.

He drug Isabelle behind him; she had been screaming the entire way; but now she was simply whimpering with every little jostle. I had tried to make my vocal cords work, but nothing came out. Anger began to rise from my stomach. How could Edwin do this? More importantly, how could I have been so stupid to trust him? Part of my anger was directed at myself; I had always been naïve…but this time, I really screwed up. Why hadn't I just gone with Rya'kvir? I was too much of a good person, that sometimes it came back to bite me in the ass. He was probably long gone by now. I could only hope that he would send someone to kill this prick. I was going to try my damndest to do so.

The only part that I could move of my body (other than my lungs) were my eyes. They quickly darted from side to side, trying to figure out where he was taking us. I was becoming dizzy, so I had to close my eyes. The Predator continued tromping through the bush, the weight of myself and Isabelle didn't seem to slow him down any. I was sure that he must be fucking proud of himself. Both of us would just be another trophy to him. Perhaps he would be swift in his killings. But knowing this bastard (and my luck), he would torture us….just to get his jolly's out of it.

Something caught my attention. The temperature had risen quite suddenly. Like someone had turned on a heater. Before I had time to blink, the Predator dropped me from his shoulder and into a cage like thing. I hit the ground with a loud thump. Being paralyzed, I couldn't defend myself from the harsh terrain. My left hip and back took most of the force. The impact jarred me and I lay there like a sack of potatoes. I quickly opened my eyes; we were back at the damn camp. BP dragged the now sobbing Isabelle over to the same cage and dropped the bag inside, slamming the top shut. He made his way over to a pile of sharp looking instruments. Isabelle sat up, still tangled in the rope bag and looked over to me. She managed to get her legs free of its bindings. She crawled her way over and shook me. She breathed a sigh of relief when my eyes flickered in her direction. I still couldn't move. My anger was coming back at my helpless situation. Where the hell was Edwin? For that matter…

I forced some sound from my throat. "Royce?" It was barely above a murmur, but Isabelle was close enough to hear hit.

For the first time since I met the strong woman, tears shone in her eyes.

"He left us. Edwin fell through a trap and I stayed to help. Royce…Royce said to leave him, but I couldn't. Damned bastards…the both of them."

At least I wasn't the only one with a good conscience. For whatever terrible things Isabelle had done to attract the Predators attention, she still had some sort of morals. I let out a soft sigh. My hope was beginning to fade. I had come to terms with the possibility of my death, on the long walk over here. Isabelle had grown quiet; she had gotten the last bit of the bag off of her, and now she sat, observing our mutual foe.

He had been moving around the camp, gathering various items. He deposited Isabelle's gun on top of a pile of other weapons. When Isabelle gasped, my eyes travelled to wear she had been looking. BP was currently holding onto a bloodied spin that still had a skull attached. The way the white crooked teeth shone from the blood covered skull, produced a bad feeling in my stomach. Dread filled me, as I realized just who the skull belonged too.

_Stans. Holy. Fuck._

It would seem that our group had diminished to only a few people. It was looking more and more apparent that Royce was the lucky one out of all of us. Him and Rya'kvir….

I closed my eyes. I would never come to fully understand what kind of feelings I had towards Rya'kvir. The little sliver of affection he had shown to me had a lasting impact. And the way I pissed him off…..perhaps they were so different than humans after all. As I lay here, in what were probably my last moments alive, my last thoughts were of a tall, green alien. Who'd have thought?

Scratching noises caught attention. I opened my eyes to see Isabelle frantically cutting one of the rope binders in our makeshift cage. She had, what looked like, a small hunting knife. Her eyes were full of fear as she kept looking in the direction of BP and then back to her hands. I had to do something. I tried moving my legs; in only succeeded in making me more upset. In my angered attempt, I was able to clench my right fist. It was something. Perhaps the effects of the neurotoxin were finally wearing off. There was a soft "Yes." That came from Isabelle. She had managed to create a small opening in the cage. She looked back at me and indicated with a finger to her mouth to remain silent. She stealthily shimmied her way through the small opening. Isabelle got up and sunk into a low crouch, hidden in the shadow of the cage. I looked over to where BP was shining Stans' skull. The very sight of him sickened me. Isabelle took a couple of steps and froze, when BP's head whipped around. Something emerged from the forest. My heart leapt into my throat.

_No…It couldn't be._

I could have wept with joy. Materializing before BP, was the much shorter Rya'kvir. He had come back!

The two Predators circled each other; each emitting growls and snarls. BP stepped back into a crouch and roared; motioning for Rya'kvir to "bring it on." Rya'kvir charged and the two collided. Punching and snarling, the two opponents rolled across the camps floor. Rya'kvir managed to get up and fling BP over his shoulder. The great, big Predator landed on the ground, but sprang up immediately and continued his advance. The two fought each other with gusto; neither one backing down.

After a couple moments of observing the two Predators fight, Isabelle got up from her crouched position and went to retrieve her gun. She quickly adjusted the straps to her liking, she turned and made her way over to the cage I was still lying in. After a couple of curses and grunts, she finally got the top open. With the hole on the side, the front part of the cage dropped to the ground. She stepped over it and grasped me under the arms. She pulled me free of the cage and started to drag me away from the camp. I was beginning to get feeling back in my feet. If I tried hard enough, I could wiggle my toes. We had just gotten free of the sand of the camp, when someone struck Isabelle on the side of the head. She abruptly released me to slump back onto the ground. She stumbled and collapsed to her knees. Edwin came from around her and kicked her in the face. She flew back, blood spurting from her mouth and nose. No sooner had she fallen, that Edwin was on top of her and proceeded to slice down her neck, with the same scalpel he had used on me. Sure enough, it was freshly coated with more of the toxic sap.

"Damn y-y-you." Isabelle gasped from under him.

Edwin just smiled. "It's a dangerous world we live in. I guess I should be thanking you. In return for saving my life, I will end yours quickly."

By this point, Isabelle could only make grunting noises, as the neurotoxin made its way through her body.

"Oh, don't be so sad." Edwin said, in a mocking voice. He was really pissing me off. With new found anger, my limbs became looser and I was slowly able to move my arms and legs. I needed to wait to strike.

"I am doing you a favor. Normally I would carve you like a canvas, but I still have a shred of humanity. I will miss you, my dear. But I need to fit in with the new crowd. My new home. Goodbye, dear Isabelle." He raised his hand above his head, clenching the scalpel. Isabelle's eyes widened in fear; anger boiled in my chest.

With a surge of new found hatred, I was able to put enough force in my limbs and spring out. It caught Edwin by surprise, and I was able to grab his hand. We fought for a couple of moments, each trying to get control of the meager weapon. My limbs were becoming heavier and heavier, with the exhaustion of trying to fight the neurotoxin. Edwin must have caught on, because he continued his attack with more force. I did a last resort move. I need him in the crotch. Edwin lost his grip on the scalpel and took a step back. I grasped the weapon tightly in my fist and stood there, trying to steady my breathing.

Edwin looked up at me and gave out a mocking laugh.

"Now look at this; you finally have a fighting spirit. You could have fooled me! With all your sniveling and such." He straightened, with a look a pain as he did so.

"Fuck you." I snarled. The neurotoxin may have worked quickly, but it also wore off just as fast.

"Oh what? You're going to kill me now? Kid, you don't even have the guts." He took a confident step towards me.

I was done being pushed around by this creep. I clenched the scalpel harder as he advanced another step.

Catching me off guard, he lunged and knocked me to the ground, we rolled for a couple of seconds. We stopped, with me laying on top of him. Edwin's eyes had gone white. It looked like he was about to scream; but nothing more than a strange gurgling sound came out. I looked down at my hands; they were covered in blood. Not mine….Edwin's. I quickly scrambled off of him, and looked down. There…there great self proclaimed hunter, lay in a pool of his own blood. In our tussle, the scalpel had been plunged deep into his neck; either by my doing or his own.

"Serves you right. Asshole."

I turned my attention back to Isabelle. She lay there, in a comatose state that I knew all too well. As I crouched down, a loud roar shook me to my core. I whipped my head back in the direction of the camp; completely haven forgot the other struggle between Rya'kvir and BP. BP had removed his mask, to reveal his hideous face. His head was much rounder than the smaller Predators; his orange and red skin, giving him the appearance of the devil. His mandibles were more spider-like. He was currently towering over Rya'kvir; whose own mask had been taken off.

Rya'kvir looked up at him in a daze; blood streaming down his face in a bright fluorescent pattern. BP raised his arm above his head and extended his arm above his head; his blades coming out of the box in a sickening echo. He gave a loud roar.

As he tensed to strike, I jumped out of the shaded area I was in.

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Out of shock, he turned his attention towards me. I quickly picked up one of the fallen guns and cocked it. I raised the gun and fired it; the bullet whizzing past his head. Rya'kvir forgotten, he dropped him to the ground, where he landed with a thud.

"Yeah, that's right. Over here, you big, ugly, brute!" I waved the gun.

BP lowered his arm and sank to a crouch. He then re-attached his mask, with a slight hissing sound. He began to circle me, like he was calculating my every move. I moved with him, always keeping him in my sights. If he was going to make my head a trophy, he was going to have to fight me for it.

He let out a low growl, trying to shake me. In my anger, I growled right back. He lunged, but I danced out of the way; turning to face him again. We continued this dance, for a while; him trying to take advantage; me moving out of his reach. He was becoming more and more frustrated. I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to keep this fight going. I quickly glanced towards Rya'kvir's still form. A knot of fear settled its self in my stomach; as the thought of the chance of him being dead crossed my mind. I had been so wrapped up in my fear, that I didn't notice BP move closer. He lunged and grasped me with both arms; lifting me off my feet. He grasped me in a tight embrace; with my arms trapped at my sides, the gun fell from my hands. I began to struggle, trying to free my arms and kicking my legs. He tightened his hold. It felt like I was going to pop. My arm had left my lungs in a rush and I couldn't draw in another breath. Panic filled me, as I continued to struggle. Just as my vision began to black out, there was a great whirring noise. I glanced up into the sky. The impossible appeared. The Predators ship had taken off.

_Royce…_

The ship had also caught BP's attention. He flung me away from him; sending me crashing into a pile of boxes. The world began to spin, as I continued to struggle to breath. It was a wonder my ribs hadn't been crushed. I glanced up to see what he was doing. BP punched something into the box on his right wrist. As if it were slow motion, the ship continued its assent for a few seconds more….and then exploded.

"No…" I whimpered. The only chance we had of getting off this planet had exploded into a million different pieces. I closed my eyes and began to sob.

My eyes quickly re-opened at the sound of heavy foot fall. I began to back away as fast as I could, at BP's approach.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck._

He was almost on me, when a blur came across him and knocked him to the side. BP froze. He began looking around for the blur. It came back, hitting across the face again, knocking off balance. It wasn't until the blur stopped just in front of the fire, that I could tell what it was.

There stood Royce, completely covered in mud. He hadn't been on the ship. He hadn't left us! A sudden weight was lifted from my mind and I felt a little better. I kept still, as BP's attention was no longer on my. Royce quietly circled him. BP kept swinging his head back and forth. It was then I realized….

….He couldn't see Royce.

It had something to do with the mud. Royce went to strike him again, but BP struck, hitting him hard. Royce went flying. The mud was drying and cracking. The mask must have heat vision, I realized. Royce's camouflage was wearing off. Royce got up and tried to hit him again, only to be knocked down. Blood began to pour from an ugly gash on his left temple. BP reached down and hoisted him up by his neck. He removed his mask again and roared in triumph. I was struggling up from my laying down position, trying to find a weapon; when a single gunshot, rang through the forest. I froze, looking towards where Royce and BP were standing. There was a moment of silence. Then, BP slowing crumpled to the ground; with a perfect bullet hole on the side of his head. My head swiveled in the direction of which the bullet came; Isabelle was sitting where she had fallen, with her sniper rifle raised. Royce got up and looked down at the corpse of the once great hunter. He spit and turned to go over to where Isabelle was. I slowly got up; shock coursing through my limbs. Was it really over? Just like that?

I looked over to where Royce and Isabelle were. He was helping her to a standing position, the neurotoxin still apparent in her limbs. He looked at her and her him…. Perhaps there was more there…but my tired mind could just be reading too much into it.

Speaking of which….

I made my way over to where Rya'kvir lay. I slumped down to my knees next to him. I reached to touch his face. I hesitated… shaking my head, I gently turned his head towards me. To my relief, there was a steady stream of hot air leaving and entering his mouth.

"Rya'kvir?" I said, almost in a whisper. When he didn't answer, I shook his shoulder. Nothing. My lowered my head; exhausted tears began to fall. I couldn't believe that I had survived. After all the struggle…after all the running…..

A soft grunt caught my attention. Looking down, Rya'kvir's mandibles clenched. He cracked his eyes open and looked at me.

"You're…alive!" I whispered.

"**Nanku…Sei-i." **He grunted.

I let out a chuckle of relief. I had no idea what he was saying, but it was a good thing he was talking.

"Aggie."

I turned to look over my shoulder. Royce and Isabelle stood before me; Isabelle leaning on Royce for support.

"We need to find another way out of here. The ship is gone."

"I noticed." I said lamely.

Royce shook his head. "Maybe there is another one…." He said, doubtfully.

An idea popped into my head. "Rya'kvir. Do you have your own ship?"

Rya'kvir didn't say anything for a long time. **"Ship." **He hesitated. Looking towards Royce, with narrowed eyes.

"Look." I said, gaining both male's attention, " I know you don't trust each other, but we need to work together. Rya'kvir, can we use your ship?" I looked at him with pleading eyes.

His eyes locked onto mine. We stared at each other for a long while. My cheeks growing hot with a blush.

After a couple more minutes of intense staring, he said, **"Sei-i."**

I smiled; real hope returning.

"Come on, big guy." I said. I tried to pull him up.

"He's not coming with us." Royce said firmly.

I whipped my head towards him.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Three of these things have been trying to kill us over the last couple of days. Why would this one be any different?"

I huffed out an angry breath, "Because he is different. He saved my life. If he wanted to kill us, wouldn't he have done so already? Plus, who's going to navigate it, dummy?"

Royce looked taken aback by my outburst. I returned to trying to get the injured Rya'kvir back on his feet. Isabelle murmured something to Royce. He let go of Isabelle and helped me getting Rya'kvir to his feet. Rya'kvir stumbled; He was probably suffering from a concussion. We managed to get him to sit on one of the crates. There was no way either of us could support his weight for very long. Through blood smeared eyes, Rya'kvir flipped opened his wrist console and typed something into it.

We all sat there in silence, for a very long time; no one having the energy to move.

"Ok. We can rest for a while, but we need-"Royce was starting to say, but stopped as he looked up.

It was like the air shifted. The sky began to shimmer and one of the biggest alien ships I had ever seen, materialized.

Rya'kvir simply glanced in its direction, before getting up. As he stumbled, I put his arm around my shoulders for support. He trilled, looking down at me. It was almost like he was saying goodbye. I swallowed the lump in my throat and watched as the ship landed. It crushed a good number of trees, each giving way with a loud snap or crack. Once the ship had settled, there was a door, which had opened. It hit the earth with a soft thud and hiss. Rya'kvir straightened. He gently removed his arm from my grasp and slowly made his way over. Royce, Isabelle and I followed. The interior of the ship shone with a bright white light. I was blinded as I stepped into it. The door hissed behind us, as it closed. Covering my eyes with my hands, I waited for something to happen; Royce and Isabelle did the same. I couldn't see Rya'kvir, as the light was too bright. There was a loud thunderous sound and the ship quaked beneath my feet. After a couple of minutes, I could tell we were air born, as the ship had stopped shaking. The light also began to dim. I was grateful, but it was short lived as I my vision returned; before me stood Rya'kvir….and 3 other terrifying looking Predators. I let out a small yelp and Royce and Isabelle took a defensive stance. Fear leapt into my throat; were they friendly like Rya'kvir?

I looked over at him, to see him cross his fist over his chest and bow to the other three. They must have held some seniority. Each had very distinct features; graying dreadlocks, filled with brass rings, their skin looking haggard. While I was inspecting them, I had noticed that they were making growls and clicks. To which Rya'kvir was returning. They were talking.

I just stood there and listened. I knew nothing about the language, but it seemed frightening and beautiful, all at the same time.

It was obvious they were arguing, as Rya'kvir looked more and more agitated. After a couple of minutes, Royce interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

The four Predators turned their attention to him. He gulped and stood up straighter.

"We," he indicated to him, Isabelle and me," need to get home. Now we bested your hunters. We deserve it."

The three elders regarded him with steeled eyes. The turned to Rya'kvir and clicked. They must be asking if it were true. Rya'kvir answered, but glanced over at me. I looked at him…he looked….sad. I couldn't tell why. The elders dismissed Royce and continued to address Rya'kvir. He let out a low growl but nodded his head. Rya'kvir motioned for the three of us to follow. We made our way down a hallway and into a small room that held four different doors. Rya'kvir punched in a code and one of the doors opened. It was a tiny pod, with six seats. The elders came up behind and growled. When none of us moved, the tallest shoved Royce and Isabelle into the pod. I turned to Rya'kvir.

"Please don't kill us." I said, my fear coming through in my voice. I understood that Rya'kvir would never harm us….but he might have to. Tears began to form at this realization. Rya'kvir came to stand in front of me. He wiped my tears away and put his hand on my shoulder. He shook me gently.

"**N'dhi-ja, Sain'ja." **He said in his deep voice.

He gently pushed me back into the pod as well. He turned to look back at the elders. They clicked again and Rya'kvir punched something into the console. The door shut; putting a block between us.

"No! Please!" I begged, slapping the window on the door. I didn't want to leave him like this. My gut twisted at the thought of leaving him. He placed his large over mine on the glass. The heat from his palm translated onto mine. He trilled once more and stepped back. The pod began to move and I stumbled. I quickly sat down and waited. I closed my eyes and prayed.

After a couple of moments, Royce said, "Look."

I opened my eyes to look out of the window. We were in space, with the great ship, quickly vanishing into the net of stars. I got up from my seated position to get a better look.

"Oh, thank god." Isabelle whispered. She and Royce were huddled over another console. I turned to look at them.

"What does it say?"

Royce looked over at me.

"It's a picture of earth. We're going home."

I sunk down into the nearest seat. We were really going home. I let my head fall into my hands. I was glad we were going home…but there was still a twinge in my belly.

"Hey." Isabelle, said softly.

I looked up and she smiled.

"You'll be alright."

I sighed and tried to return her smile. Royce just shook his head and sat down opposite me. Isabelle made her way next him and l sat down, resting her head on his shoulder.

I shifted; something was poking my leg. I rummaged through and pulled out, three long, black claws. I smiled. I held them close. It was all I had of Rya'kvir. Even though some may consider it weird…I had grown feelings for him.

Even though I was sad, I knew I now had a purpose when I returned home. I needed to stop this from ever happening again.

I let my gaze fall back on the window. If Weyland already knew about this…then…there was the chance to meet my Rya'kvir again…. Filled with a new sense of fire and determination, I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamland, of mandibles and warrior.

**A/N** _Well..here it is. The end of my first Fan Fiction. I know there might be some people who don't like the ending….but don't worry. I'm not done with Aggie and Rya'kvir just yet. I hope you enjoyed it! Don't hesitate to leave me a review! ~Alex _


End file.
